


Heroes (me and you)

by orphan_account



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Asshole!Finn, Clexa, Complete, Confused Raven, Cute Lexa, Drama, F/F, F/M, G!p Lexa, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-08-15 06:12:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 33,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8045398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Clarke always thought there was a bigger picture for her. A purpose. That she was meant to be doing more than just surviving.Then her world changed - along with her biological brother, Aden, and her foster siblings Bellamy and Octavia, she started exhibiting dangerously exciting abilities. Will they be safe from The Mount Weather Corp. who are actively recruiting or executing The Gifted? Or will they fight back?Superhero AU where everyone is awesome. Rated T for language. Complete.





	1. The Firestarter

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, superhero AU no one asked for but I got bored and thought, 'what if Clarke and Aden were siblings and they had superpowers'. Basically evolved from that so I hope you enjoy! No beta so all mistakes are mine, if anyone wants to beta for me, hit me up on twitter @nparmar2 or tumblr @reigncorp-for-life. **This is a G!P fic so if it's not for you don't read, however it will be subtle and the story doesn't revolve around it.**  
>  Also, shout-out to Buneen and Priya for allowing me to bounce ideas off you guys! I owe you again!  
>  
> 
> -Neha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Superhero Day 1: The discovery of powers...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was bored and this was a good idea at the time. Now I'm bored AND tired. Title from Alesso ft. Tove Lo - Heroes (we could be). Hope you enjoy,
> 
> \- Neha

Chapter 1:

"Bell, _please._ Just ask her out!" Clarke nudged her best friend over to the girl who he had been hitting on for over a month.

They were on their normal coffee run before school started and to say they were tired would be an understatement. Clarke and Bellamy had been cramming for this math test ever since last night, when they remembered Mr. Gustus had set it for today.  
They were always prepared, honest... 

Clarke chuckled when she saw Bellamy saunter over, a piece of ripped up tissue in his hand.

Clarke narrowed her eyes when he got close and clicked her fingers twice, motioning for Bellamy to pass it to her, "Let's see...oh it looks like you owe me!" Clarke exclaimed when she saw a scribble of numbers on the tissue.

Her best friend had game, but he was just so...picky. They would never be 'together' as in dating, trust me, that would be weird, as their dynamic - the 17 year friendship that they had built - meant that they would never work as a couple. They considered themselves brother and sister, seeing as they had known each other since birth.  
Their mothers were sisters, which made it easier when Clarke's mom, Dr. Abigail Griffin, decided to adopt both Bellamy and his sister Octavia, after the death of their mother. They had no father to speak of, so going to him was out of the question. Dr. Griffin pitied her niece and nephew, and decided to raise them as her own, seeing as the children were barely old enough to remember their mother.

Clarke stared at Bellamy. He was an 18 year-old quarterback for the Ark High, so his shoulders were muscular, and she had no doubt he could probably throw a good punch. His brown curly hair framed his face perfectly, although Clarke constantly teased him about looking like those Justin Bieber wannabees. Bellamy was sort of the nice popular guy. If he didn't agree with something, he would stand up for what was right, no matter how much trouble it got him in with Clarke's dad, Officer Jake Griffin of the 8th precinct. He had been at war in Afghanistan when Abigail had decided to adopt Bellamy and Octavia, so had no choice but to accept them. He didn't like it but preferred not to say anything, fearing that he could lose Clarke, Abby, and their son, Aden.

15 year old Octavia, on the other hand, did not get caught. When she had a problem with someone, she would sort it out. Not always by fighting, but by strategic manipulation. She was a smart cookie, with a 5.0 GPA, and various Track and Field awards in her dossier but was not very sociable so spent most of her time on her phone or doing work. Or that's what her family thought, anyway.

Aden was only 5 years younger than Octavia, so wasn't around when they were adopted. He was a bit of a joker, always getting in trouble with their P.E teacher for pranks in the changing rooms or something along those lines; Clarke found it much more relaxing if she just paid less attention to his...games. Every Friday without fail, Aden would be in detention with Ms. Indra Pine. He was grounded for most of his life at home. Although Jake couldn't work out why he was acting out, he sure as hell wasn't going to encourage it.

Clarke, well. Clarke just didn't get into trouble. She had found out from an early age, that by bending rules, you might as well be signing your own death warrant. Her father's comrade, Thelonius Jaha, was a freedom fighter. He was a traitor to his country, to his friends, to his son, Wells. One day, Uncle Theo was selling secrets to the Russians, the next, _**poof.**_ Disappeared.

Abby wanted to adopt Wells too, but this time, Jake said no. He said they weren't a half-way house for troubled kids. He forced Wells into foster care and Clarke had never seen him again. That was 12 years ago. She was 18 now and...needed to drink her damn coffee.

She tuned back into Bellamy and caught the last words, "I think I might do it." He said, a far-away look on his face.

Clarke's brow furrowed as she shook her head, willing her mind to stay focused, "Do what, Bell?"

"Ask her to marry me." Bellamy sighed, holding the tissue up to his nose, as the scent of coffee and a bagel filled his nostrils. This tissue had been to places he could only wish for at the moment, as they were already 5 minutes late for class.

Clarke laughed as Bellamy pulled her the last 3 minutes to their school, asking, "You haven't even been on a date with her yet, how do you know she's the one? What do you even know about her?"

Bellamy paused, looking at Clarke, his face suddenly serious, "Her name is Gina." His mouth curved up into a small smile as he remembered her flirty smile, suspicious hand placement on his arm, her luscious lips.  
Bellamy shuddered.

"Okay, lover boy, we are so late for Ms. Pine's P.E class, so I suggest we move it." Clarke said, motioning for Bellamy to continue walking.

Still in his dream-like state, Bellamy continued, "And it was like we had known each other in a previous life or something," he said, gesturing wildly, "you ever had that connection with someone, like you know it's going to last before you even know anything about them?"

Clarke pressed her eyes closed, not wanting the memories of Finn to resurface. Too late. Finn Collins was Clarke's boyfriend two years ago. He was handsome, kind, and everything she could hope for. Until he wasn't. Finn wanted to take the next step in their relationship, which had consisted purely of kisses, hugs, and conversation. Clarke didn't want to lose her virginity when she was still so young so when Finn kept being so damn persistent, she broke it off. But he didn't get the memo.  
Showing up outside her house, he said that he thought she was ready and that if she trusted him, he would show her a good time. They had only been in a relationship for 2 weeks, of course she didn't trust him enough for that. But he forced himself in, sitting down on her bed, smug as ever. She didn't consent but he wouldn't stop! He muttered things in her ear as he restrained her, saying that she wanted it really, and that she was a stupid bitch. It was lucky Jake had been at home that evening trying to go over a fresh case, as when he found them, Clarke was crying, wearing nothing but her restraints and Finn was laying over her, naked apart from his boxers.

Clarke opened her eyes when she felt someone shaking her by her shoulders, "Yeah." She said, trying to sound as casual as she could whilst having a mini panic attack.

Bellamy threw her a confused look as he grabbed his gym bag from his locker, "You keep doing that, you know."

Clarke did the same at her locker, clenching and unclenching her right hand, trying to calm herself down, "Doing what?"

"Zoning out." Bellamy stated and they closed their lockers and headed straight for the gym.

"I do not." Clarke said, opening the door and revealing Ms. Pine, making her fellow classmates do laps around the gym.  
Great.

"Ah, Mr. Blake, Ms. Griffin. To what do I owe the pleasure of your attendance?" Indra asked, rhetorically of course, but Bellamy had to get a sarcastic comment in.

"Oh, nothing, we just really wanted to see how our favourite teacher was doing." Bellamy smiled sweetly as Clarke closed her eyes, wanting to be anywhere but there.

"Oh, really, Blake? Well, show your fellow students how to do 10 laps of the circuit outside, seeing as you are such a model student." Indra crossed her arms, nodding at Bellamy.

Bellamy stifled his laughed and saluted, "Sure thing, Commander."

Before he could hear Indra's reply, he had busted through the doors and was making his way down to the track.

Clarke heard Indra curse under her breath and tried to hold back her own laughter but was failing miserably, which was soon evident by the orders that were barked at her by her teacher to join 'Mr. Blake' in his demonstration. Her eyes caught with a stunning girl in the corner of the room and she felt a wave of something indescribable rush through her veins. She hadn't seen her before, maybe she was new. The new girl smiled softly and Clarke knew she was in trouble, as the smile made something sparkle in her eyes. Her beautifully emerald eyes.

Clarke smiled back and started running after Bellamy, catching up to him after a few laps.

Bellamy glanced to his side and laughed, "What did you do?"

"Laughed at you, idiot." Clarke huffed but then her demeanour brightened as she remembered the girl's smile, "You don't owe me anymore, we are even."

Bellamy's stride faltered due to shock, Clarke had sworn off dating ever since Finn so this must be one hell of a person.

But before he could ask her any questions, Clarke was off flat out sprinting the final lap and he would be damned if he would let her win by that much.  
By this time, Ms. Pine had forced the rest of the students to watch their torture and as he came through the final bend, he could hear their best friends cheer them on.  
Raven Reyes was the trainee mechanic of them, at the whopping age of 19. Now, I know what you're thinking, 19's a bit old for a high school student, right? Well, Raven had been involved in a motor cycle accident about 2 years ago, in which she completely lost all use of her left leg and got held back a couple of years. As a result, she wears a brace made by her boyfriend, Kyle Wick, a trainee engineer. They hadn't been dating long, but when you know, you know. Nothing was going to tear them apart, no matter what.  
Next to them stood Jasper Jordan and Monty Greene. Jasper was a scrawny kid who was very into science and botany, which him and Monty found was a great way of knowing which plants and herbs were the best to smoke. Jasper almost always wore a pair of goggles and it was becoming his signature fashion statement. Monty, a small Japanese boy, was also into science, but preferred Physics and was a lot less enthusiastic about the illegal nature of their pass-time, as he kept reminding Jasper when he went to his garage to smoke weed.

Bellamy found it in himself to carry on the last 100m to the finish line and close the gap slightly between him and Clarke, who was passing the line now. He sprinted over a few seconds later and stumbled to the floor, stopping in front of his teacher, who was looking down upon him like a piece of dirt on her shoe.

He clenched his jaw, closing his eyes, and prepared himself for the verbal battering he was about to get.

But it didn't come. Instead, when he opened his eyes, he saw Clarke standing over him, a bottle of water between them as they both tried to catch their breath.

 

After P.E was their math test with Mr. Gustus, _yay_! Gustus had been a teacher at the Ark High since they started and had made the students' lives a living hell with tests basically every week on things they hadn't even learnt yet. But the tests were 30% of their final grade so participation was not voluntarily.

Clarke took a seat next to Raven, smiling her pleasantries before grabbing her book and a pen out from her Jack Wills bag - being the daughter of a doctor had its benefits.

Mr. Gustus handed everyone a sheet of paper with 25 questions on each side and allowed them to start, allocating them an hour to complete it.

She wrote her name on the top of her paper and looked at the questions. Great, nothing she and Bellamy had revised. She looked up in Bellamy's direction and he gave her a wide-eyed expression, telling her that he too knew they were in deep trouble with Mr. Gustus and Jake.

She looked down at her paper and was about to mouth 'help' to Raven when her eyes caught on the new girl's. Clarke smiled, which made the other girl blush and return her gaze to her work. Clarke smiled to herself now, and tried one more time to make sense of the first question.

Okay...triple brackets. Amazing.  
_'The answer is 2'_ Clarke heard in her mind. Okay, why was her mind saying that when she doesn't even know what to do with a triple bracket? Clarke shrugged, I was better than anything else she had.  
_'The answer is -5n + 2x'_  
_'The answer is (7n - 3)(12 + 4)_  
_'The answer is (4, -7) (-2, -5)'_

Answers kept on coming from somewhere in Clarke's mind. Maybe she had been subconsciously taking everything in and just not realising that she knew everything. Unlikely, but it was the best idea she could come up with.

Looking up at Bellamy, she saw he was doing the work. And Raven, who never studied for anything, yet was a straight A student, looked as if she was doing what she was meant to too. Even Monty and Jasper were concentrating instead of trying to eat in class, which was a first. The new girl was just staring into thin air though. Perhaps she didn't care much for this subject. Or maybe, she was so good that she had finished in less than half an hour. The new girl got up and handed in her sheet with a smile to Mr. Gustus.

Clarke looked down at her own sheet, she was done too. She went to get up but stopped when 4 other chairs screeched. Raven, Bellamy, Monty, and Jasper had all gotten up at the same time to hand in their test papers.

Mr. Gustus narrowed his eyes as they each went towards him but took in their papers and dismissed them, saying they could do whatever they wanted for the duration of the time.

Clarke got up and placed her test on Mr. Gustus' desk, making sure to sway her hips just a bit more for the new girl, and was satisfied when she saw her blushing and burying herself in a book. The Sigma Protocol. One of Clarke's favourites.

She took a seat back at her desk and noticed Raven taking apart her cell phone. Deciding not to question it, she looked towards Bellamy, who was currently trying to flick pieces of paper at Monty's head whilst Jasper was trying to catch them.  
Clarke rolled her eyes.  
Getting out her notebook and a pencil, she started sketching. She started with a simple iris and slowly and gradually built it up with more detail, until finally, all she needed was some colour. Which colour... She looked up for inspiration and found that she was being watched by the new girl. Green. The eyes would be green with flecks of brown and gold.

Once Gustus had dismissed them, Clarke had completed her sketch, and was pleased to see that the eyes resembled their owner very well.

She grabbed her bag and waited outside for her friends.

Bellamy exited first, "How was it?"

"Not bad, found the answers in the back of my head. What about you?"

"Same. It's like someone was talking me through it."

"Bro, I thought that too." Monty agreed.

"I picked my phone apart looking for bugs and I couldn't find anything. It's probably just in our heads." Raven stated.

"Or maybe we are just crazy." Jasper said, walking home, leaving Monty to chase after him.

"I am not crazy." Raven stated, crossing her arms stubbornly.

Bellamy chuckled and patted Raven's shoulder, "Of course you're not."

"I'm not." Raven huffed, and followed Clarke and Bellamy to their house.

Thanks to Abby's income, Bellamy, Clarke, Octavia and Aden had purchased a house to live in. Seeing as Jake was always at work and Abby was either operating or helping the sick who couldn't afford medical care, Clarke and Bellamy were left to take care of their siblings. It was what was best for them, but sometimes Clarke just wanted freedom. They couldn't go to parties unless they took Aden and Octavia with them, and them two in a room with free alcohol was a recipe for disaster.

They got home and found Aden rummaging through Clarke's wardrobe.

She crossed her arms and gave her best parent stare, "Aden."

Aden looked up from his current task, looking like a deer caught in head lights. He looked at what he was holding - a very nice set of lingerie - and then to Clarke who had narrowed her eyes.

"Thi..." he paused, "T-This isn't what it looks like." Aden said, placing his hands up in a surrender, "Just out of curiosity, what does it look like?"

Bellamy sniggered and Clarke shot him a glare. Bellamy just shrugged and motioned for Clarke to continue.

"It looks like you are going through my stuff." Clarke said, returning her stare to Aden.

"I lost the remote?" Aden offered but he soon realised it was a lost fight. He shuffled out, handing Clarke her clothes with his head held low.

"I'm proud of you, Clarke." Bellamy said when Aden was out of earshot and started helping Clarke tidy up her room, "You may be his biological sister, but you have definitely got the whole mother role down too."

Clarke faked hurt, "You calling me old?"

Bellamy laughed and threw a sock at her, which she managed to dodge, "We have our own little family here. Me and you are the parents, obviously we haven't done it but bare with me," Bellamy reassured, "We are the parents, and Octavia and Aden are our responsibility so they are kind of our children. You get me?"

Clarke laughed, "At least we didn't have to clean their shit when they were babies."

"True, I don't think I could do the whole parent thing from the very start, maybe I can adopt."

"Aww, don't tell me big bad Bellamy has a soft side!" Clarke threw a pillow at Bellamy, who caught it with superhuman reflexes and stalked over to her in attack mode.

Clarke laughed and put her hands up in surrender, "Sorry, I promise not to call you that again."

Bellamy chuckled at his friend's antics, "Raven is a good babysitter too, don't you think?"

Clarke looked at Bellamy, confused for a second. She remembered Raven walking back home with them, and then coming in the house with them, and then finding Aden. This was the regular routine too - Aden would do something, Clarke would try to clean up, and by the time everything was sorted our and she went downstairs to cook, Aden and Raven would be playing video games.  
And that was what they were doing when Clarke and Bellamy got into the living room.

"Aden." Clarke said, calling attention to her.

Aden paused the game, sighing, "Please don't tell Dad."

Clarke was totally in control. Even when Aden threw her his best puppy dog eyes.

Rolling her eyes, she replied, "You're doing the dishes for the whole month."

With that, she walked off into her room to do some homework.  
Was she really that good at math that she could fluke everything? Or was Jasper right, and she was going crazy?

Too many questions for someone who barely had enough coffee this morning. She had a headache. She brought her hand up to massage her temples when she heard static. She didn't have any electrical appliances in her room at the moment so what the hell was it? She touched her forehead and winced due to the static shock she just gave herself. Is that even possible?  
Well, if anyone could give themselves a static shock it was Clarke. Although she was the 'mother' figure in this dynamic, she was definitely the most clumsy of them all.

Thinking nothing of it, Clarke got out her maths homework and started seeing if she could remember what the hell she was doing.

After 10 minutes of her struggling to get even the basic mathematical equations correct, she gave up and went downstairs to Bellamy, Aden, and Octavia.

She smiled as she leaned on the door frame, the others not realising her presence.

"Bell, how did you get your muscles?" Aden asked from his position on Bellamy's lap, looking at his older brother with curiosity flowing through his gaze.

He laughed, "Well, Master Aden, every day, when you go to school, your sister and I go for a quick run. Then, when we have P.E, we usually do more running or weight lifting. Then when you go to sleep, we go to the boxing ring to make sure we can protect you if anything happened."

Aden's face scrunched up, "What might happen?"

Bellamy sighed to himself, chastising himself for letting that slip. He had always had his fears that his adoptive parents might not be around to see their children grow up.

Clarke entered the room fully, "Sometimes, when people do bad things, they have to go away for a while." Clarke lied as she took a seat next to Octavia, who was glued to her phone, "Your brother is just worried that, given your track record with your teachers, that you might have to go and get some help."

Aden sat up and ran into Clarke's lap, hugging her tightly, "I promise to be good."

Octavia chuckled and tickled her younger brother, "Isn't that what you said last time to Dad?"

Aden had gone red and not just from the tickling. He buried his face in Clarke's shoulder and Octavia stopped.

"But this is a promise to Clarke so it has to be kept." Aden mumbled into her shoulder.

Clarke smiled and squeezed him affectionately.

" ** _OW!_** " Aden screamed as he recoiled from Clarke's touch.

Bellamy and Clarke stood up, confused.

"What's wrong, Aden?" Clarke asked, panicking.

"You...you just gave me an electric shock!" Aden shouted with tears running down his face.

"Accident." Clarke said, putting her hands up, "Aden, it was an _accident._ "

Aden started advancing on Clarke, his pain and anger evident.

Octavia and Bellamy watched as fire invaded Aden's judgement and he lunged at Clarke, putting all his weight into a punch to Clarke's stomach. He missed but that didn't stop him clawing at his sister in an attempt to hurt her like she hurt him.

Clarke, being well versed in the art of fighting, dodged his advances with ease.

Bellamy stepped in as fast as lightning and carried Aden to his bed when the younger boy had given up, coming back downstairs afterwards.

"Nice one, Clarke. He says you gave him an electric shock when you hugged him?" Bellamy said, confused.

Clarke huffed and shook her head in exasperation, "I told him, it was an accident."

"His temperature has rocketed, do you want to call Mom?" Bellamy asked taking a seat next to his younger sister, "Maybe you should go and talk to him?"

"I don't think he wants to talk right now." Octavia said nonchalantly.

"And Mom probably won't answer the _damn_ phone anyway." Clarke added.

They fell into a comfortable silence whilst Bellamy and Clarke watched a random tv show and Octavia listened to her music. She laughed at her phone occasionally but hid it whenever Bellamy made a move to see what was on it. Clarke just smiled at her siblings' antics. They were lucky to have each other.

Sighing, Clarke excused herself and went to Aden's room. But before she got inside, something made her stop. It wasn't something she could see, per se, more of just a feeling. She could feel heat and electricity running through the walls. As she got closer, under the door of Aden's room she could see a faint flickering of sorts, burning orange or red she couldn't quite tell.

"Aden?" She called out and immediately the flickering stopped.

She opened the door and found Aden sat cross-legged on his bed looking at his hands in shock and awe.

"Clarke..." Aden grinned when he noticed her standing beside his bed, "I can make fire."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates will be every Friday. Let me know how you think the story is going to play out and your thoughts. Thanks for reading,
> 
> -Neha


	2. The Banshee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I know this is early but I got bored. I don't think I will be able to update again this week.  
> Anyway, hope you enjoy! Please leave messages if you want anything in particular @nparmar2 on twitter.
> 
> -Neha

Chapter Two:

"Clarke..." Aden grinned when he noticed her standing beside his bed, "I can make fire."

Clarke took a step back in shock. What the hell was he talking about? Of course he couldn't make fire!

"Aden, go to sleep." Clarke said disappointedly as she walked towards the door.

"No, wait. _Clarke!_ " Aden called, making her turn around, "Look."

Aden breathed in deeply and squeezed his left hand. Immediately a small flame appeared on his thumb. Clarke looked at Aden, who's eyes had gone orange she assumed from looking at the flame.  
Aden then put his right hand on top of it and squeezed again, allowing the fire to go out.

She could feel it again - electricity running through her veins in excited bursts - stepping back, she slumped against the wall.

"Clarke?" Aden called out, rushing to her side, "Sis, I'm special."

"I think I am too." Clarke replied quickly, "Don't tell anyone, Aden. No one at school can know about this, d'you hear me?"

Aden stood up before offering a hand to Clarke, "Cross my heart and hope to die."

"Good, get some rest now." Clarke said, making her way back into the living room where Bellamy and Octavia were sleeping.

Clarke snorted and crept over to Octavia, who had her legs dangling off the side of the sofa.  
She began by tickling her feet, causing her to squirm a bit but she wasn't fully awake yet. Clarke thought and then grinned.

She went back to her room and got out her makeup bag, putting it next to Octavia when she got down.

She started with a bit of eyeliner, running it along her eyes carefully. Then came the mascara which turned out pretty terrible as Clarke had never used the stuff before so it kind of looked like war paint. Then the lipstick. She went with a matte brown colour, which would bring out her eyes more.

Clarke took a step back and marvelled at her work. Oh, Octavia was going to kill her...

She quickly carried her sister up to her bedroom and kissed her forehead, still wondering whether she had a gift too or if it was just Aden.

She went back to Bellamy and poked him a couple of times.

"Bell." Clarke whispered, coercing him out of sleep.

"What's wrong?" Bellamy asked, as soon as he was functioning.

"I think..." Clarke paused, unsure of how to continue, "Remember when we were doing out maths test and we could hear something in our heads and Jasper thought we were going crazy? What if we weren't going crazy and if we actually have powers?"

Bellamy scrunched up his eyebrows in confusion, "You're telling me that I have superpowers?"

Clarke raised her eyebrow in defiance, "We all do. Aden can make fire come from his hand I have literally just seen it happen."

Bellamy sat up and cradled his head in his hands, sighing, "That explains why his temperature was so high."

Clarke hummed in response.

"So what are our superpowers?" Bellamy asked with a grin on his face.

"I don't know about you but I can feel electricity everywhere." Clarke answered, puttin her hands in front of her and sighing.

"You always say I have fast reactions, so maybe?" Bellamy asked tentatively.

Clarke laughed, "Yeah, or maybe you don't have one because your not special enough."

Bellamy stuck his tongue out, "Who are we going to tell?"

Clarke ran a hand through her hair, "We can't trust anyone. The police in this town are worse than the criminals."

"Mom and Dad would freak out." Bellamy added.

"Should we tell our friends, seeing as they heard it too?" Clarke asked.

"What are the chances of them believing us though? I barely believed you until your eyes turned grey."

Clarke stood confused, "My eyes turned grey?"

Bellamy chuckled, "Yes, Clarke. You have superpowers."

Clarke grinned and went up to bed. Tomorrow was going to be interesting.

 

They arrived at school on time today, battling the horrific weather, however they had to miss their normal coffee shop routine and so Clarke was like a zombie today. Bellamy, weirdly, had lots of energy and in P.E. he beat the school record.  
Clarke made a sarcastic comment which was something along the lines of "Maybe that's your power."  
"Maybe I can just beat your ass back home." Bellamy replied before making their way to maths.

"Why did we take maths again?" Clarke asked, she had been regretting her choice to chose math along with P.E. and English Literature as her options. She hadn't taken any options she would enjoy because she was sure that would have annoyed Jake. But luckily all her friends were in every class with her so she was never left to fight on her own.

"Dad wanted us to." Bellamy said whilst taking his seat behind Jasper and Monty.

Monty turned around and greeted his friend, "Hey Bell. Are you feeling okay?"

Bellamy looked at Clarke, who was chatting animatedly to Raven, "Lunch at ours?"

Jasper turned around with a concerned look on his face, "Of course."

Mr. Gustus tapping on his desk brought them back to the present day but Bellamy slumped against his chair, looking out of the window as the strong winds played with the trees.  
While everyone in their lives changed around them, nature was the only thing that stayed at a constant. The world is plagued with billionaires trying to steal from the poor, while the poor just want some clothes or food to support themselves, and all the while the sun keeps rising and setting on an endless cycle of misery. That was what fascinated Bellamy - the fact that nature isn't impacted by feelings or emotions, it just gets on with life as it is designed to.

Bellamy thought there was a bigger picture. Some sort of plan for him in which everything happened for a reason and his mother didn't die just because she died. Bellamy often thought that maybe she died so that him and Octavia could meet the Griffins. That maybe they were meant to be together and do something. That he wasn't just wandering around life as a pass-time before death.

Bellamy sighed and sat up as Gustus approached his table.

"Blake. Well done." Mr. Gustus said as he placed Bellamy's test paper in front of him.

Bellamy picked up the paper and searched for the grade. A+. That was new. Glancing over at Clarke, he found she was already staring at him, panic etched into her features.  
She looked away and Bellamy continued to look at his test paper. Only 2 questions wrong. Not bad for a boy who was a B- on average.  
He felt his phone buzz and fetched it from his pocket.

_Princess [11:09]: Magic._

Bellamy grinned.

_Bell [11:09]: Or we are just batshit crazy._

_Princess [11:10]: Or maybe Aden isn't the only one who can do strange things like SET FIRE TO HIMSELF_

He looked up, trying to contain his laughter when he saw Clarke red in the face with Raven rubbing her back soothingly.

_Bell [11:11]: You okay there, Princess?_

_Princess [11:12]: Shut the fuck up_

"Blake. Griffin." Their heads snapped up to see their teacher at the front of the class with his arms crossed and an eyebrow quirked, "Care to tell me what you are doing to yourselves under your desks?"

The class laughed and the two siblings went red.

"Stay behind." Gustus returned his attention to the rest of the class and talked about Pythagorean Triples maybe? Bellamy had tuned out as soon as he heard his punishment. He looked over at Clarke and saw her clenching her hands and her nostrils were flared. This was going to be fun.

Suddenly the light above Mr. Gustus burst, sending shards of glass flying everywhere. The windows broke and Bellamy covered his head. The lights had all gone out so the only light illuminating them was natural, which was barely enough to see the door. The students got underneath their desks, trying to cover themselves from the wind and rain.

Thankfully, he could see his sister and he clambered over to her, battling the torrential rain that was invading their classroom.  
When he reached Clarke, though, he resisted the urge to hug her tightly when he saw the aura around her. It was like an silver shield around her. Her hands had burnt away and her eyes were grey.

Clarke looked up at her brother and closed her eyes, thankful when she saw her hands healing rapidly.

She gulped and stood up, battling against the wind as she helped get other students out of the classroom. She started with Jasper, who was closest to her. Jasper was still wearing his goggles so luckily he was still able to see with all the debris flying around them. It was like they were in the middle of a storm!  
She spotted Raven, who had curled up in a ball under a table and was rocking herself back and forth whilst cradling her damaged leg.

She called out to her friend and ran over to her, sliding next to Raven who hadn't noticed Clarke's presence until the blonde girl put her hand on Raven's arm. Raven flinched away from the sudden contact and her eyes flew to Clarke's. Clarke pushed away from Raven, noticing that the Latina's eyes were glowing a neon purple colour.  
Regaining her composure, Clarke returned her hand to Raven's arm and caressed up and down in a calming manner until her eyes returned to their normal shade of brown.

The weather returned to normal almost instantly, apart from the rain.  
"That was me." Raven breathed out as the rest of the students starting returning their classroom back to normal.

"I know." Clarke replied, her hand still on Raven's arm, "We need to talk."  
Clarke stood up and rushed into Bellamy's outstretched arms and cried her heart out.

"Something's happening to us, Bell. We need to tell Mom." She let out a sob and Bellamy shushed her.

"We will go home and check on O and Aden. Then we can go to Mom's work and tell her, okay?" He whispered into Clarke's hair as she rubbed her back.

Clarke just nodded and allowed herself to be led home by her brother. She stared catatonically at the ground as they walked, wondering how a week ago she had a normal life where the only strange things that happened was when Aden didn't get a detention or Jake and Abby saw them. How did they get here, where Aden could produce fire, Clarke could make a light bulb burst, Bellamy could run super fast, and Raven could make the wind blow faster? How was this possible? And why now?

Bellamy only removed his arm around Clarke to unlock the door and quickly replaced it when they got inside.

Clarke sat down on the sofa while Aden snuggled into her side carrying a blanket.  
She stroked his silky blonde hair until she fell asleep.

 

"Is she okay?"

"We can come back later."

"She needs to rest, Bell."

Clarke awoke from her slumber where she had dreamed about having superpowers and stumbled to her door to find her friends carrying Chinese take-out. Pushing past Bellamy, she grabbed the bag Monty was carrying (just because it looked like the biggest) and she allowed the small crowd in.

She looked around for Aden and Octavia, finding neither. Shrugging it off, she sat down on the sofa and tucked in to her noodles.

Raven and Bellamy sat either side of her, whilst Jasper, Monty, and Miller sat on the other sofa.

Clarke carried on eating, even when she felt Raven looking at her expectedly.

"What the hell is going on?" Jasper broke the silence.

Clarke sighed and looked over to Bellamy who was massaging his temples.

"We have powers." Clarke stated, "I made the lights blow and the windows shatter."

"I did the rain." Raven added quietly.

Monty and Jasper looked at each other and communicated using a secret language made up purely of looks and eye movement before Monty gulped.

"We can also do things." He said, looking towards his best friend who nodded, "We can fly and shoot lasers."

Bellamy chuckled, "And I can run super fast."

Clarke and Bellamy interlocked their fingers and Bellamy gave a reassuring squeeze.

"Why now?" Jasper asked while opening a fortune cookie, "Oh that's amazing."

"What?" Monty asked.

"Cookie said I am destined for greater things. Gee, thanks." Jasper huffed as Bellamy rolled his eyes playfully.

"And why us?" Raven added.

"What are we meant to do with these powers?" Bellamy finished eating and got up to clear his mess away before returning to his seat with bottles of cold beer, "So many questions and no answers."

Clarke hummed, "Where did O and Aden go?"

"Aden went to soccer practice with Octavia." Bellamy replied, distributing the cold beverages.

The room fell silent as they just enjoyed each other's presence.

Jasper broke it, again, "Can you change my name on the group chat please?"

Clarke snorted, "What's wrong with 'GoggleBoy'?"

"I'm not a boy anymore." Jasper returned playfully.

"You got any other suggestions?" Bellamy asked as he downed his beer.

"Hm... Jasper, JasJords, HighGuy, you want me to continue?" Jasper said, putting his food down.

"How about Idiot?" Raven suggested.

"StupidIdiot." Monty grinned, clapping his friend on the shoulder.

"Or mayb--"

The front door swung open and revealed Octavia with her hands over her ears. She collapsed on the ground and Bellamy zoomed next to her before her head could hit the floor. Clarke handed her sister a glass of water and hugged her until it happened.

She didn't register what was happening until she felt a sticky substance coming from her ears. Bringing a hand up to her ear, she felt the undeniable warmth of blood trickling down her neck and backed away from Octavia, just in time to hear her screech. The windows shattered and Clarke covered her head for the second time that day.


	3. The Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby gets confronted; some information about the powers is revealed; shit goes down in the group chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoy! Sorry for any spelling or grammatical errors,
> 
> -Neha

Chapter Three:

Once everyone had calmed down slightly, Clarke went to the bathroom to check on her ears. From what she could see in the mirror, her ear drums had popped and she had no doubt from the blood running down her friends face's that they had suffered the same fate.

Clarke returned to Octavia, who was now curled in a ball still in front of the door. She handed her little sister a glass of water and sat down next to her.

Octavia spoke up, "I think Mom's in trouble."

Clarke scrunched her eyebrows, "What makes you say that?"

"I saw her collapse in a sort of daydream." Octavia sighed, "I know you don't believe me but give her a call or check on her, please."

Clarke looked over at Bellamy, who was trying to sooth Aden's soccer wounds.

She ran a hand through her hair, "Yeah me and Bell were going to see her once everyone was home. You aren't the only one with these...abilities. Everyone in this room can do something amazingly unnatural and we want to know why."

"What if Mom doesn't know anything?"

"She's our only shot." Clarke shrugged and lifted herself off the ground before helping Octavia up, who was still struggling to walk without support.

 

They all reached Abby's hospital wing after an hour and a pit stop because Jasper was hungry again. 

"She should be on her break about now." Bellamy said as they reached the front desk where a professional looking woman sat typing on a computer.  
When she looked up, she greeted the teens and Bellamy smirked.

Leaning forward, inches away from her chest, he looked down at the name badge displayed around her neck and looked up at the woman, Luna apparently, through his lashes.

"Good afternoon, Ms Luna. We were hoping you could page Dr. Abigail Griffin for us, please. See, it's a pretty big emergency at home and we need to speak to her as soon as possible."

The woman looked at him strangely and then behind at the rest of his friends before returning to Bellamy, with a look full of...sympathy?

"Are you a relative?" Asked the nurse, quietly.

"She's my foster mom." Bellamy said, his eyebrows creasing.

"I'm sorry to inform you but," Luna gulped audibly, "your mother had a heart attack whilst tending to one of her patients. She is awake now though, so I can show you to her bed if you want?"

Bellamy straightened up and looked at his family and friends. He locked eyes with Clarke and he bit his cheek in order to suppress the tears that were threatening to fall. He had to be strong for everyone. Fuck knows where Jake is but right now, he had to be the responsible adult and do what was best for his family.

Taking hold of Aden's hand, he followed Luna to the west wing and towards the recovery rooms.

The nurse stopped in front of a bed and excused herself, giving Bellamy a small shy smile as she left.

Bellamy turned his attention to the little boy next to him who's eyes were brimming with tears. He looked up at his mother and swallowed thickly - she was pale, paler than usual; her hair was greasy and she had more visible grey hairs; the dark circles around her eyes and the pale yellow tinge suggested she hadn't been able to get any sleep and Bellamy's heart just broke for her. He couldn't lose another mother. Not again.

He could hear his friends and family behind him but all he could focus on was his mother. A cripple. She was stirring at the noise and woke from her slumber when she felt a small hand in her's. Aden was clutching his mom's hand like she would get power from him and heal magically. Well, anything could happen.

Bellamy reached out and squeezed Abby's arm, "You should have said something."

Abby gulped back tears and ran her fingers through Aden's hair, "It would only have scared you."

Clarke ran to her mother and hugged her tightly, Octavia not far behind. The rest of their friends had decided to let the family have their moment before addressing the issue.

Clarke was sobbing, "I'm scared now, mom."

Abby shushed her and looked at Octavia, who was trying to stay strong and not cry. But when their eyes made contact, Octavia could feel a single tear roll down her face and angrily wiped it off.

"Were you going to tell us? Cos we have pretty much figured out that..." Octavia lowered her voice and made sure she could see Abby's reaction, "we have powers."

Abby didn't recoil in shock or anything like that. Instead, she relaxed into the bed and looked at Clarke, then to Bellamy, and finally on the rest of the children.

"I know, sweetie. Me and Jake know." Abby breathed deeply before continuing, "Something in your DNA set you all apart from other children. We found out when you got tested for meningitis when you were babies. We took a blood sample from thousands of newborns every year, finding that exactly a hundred of you had something special in your blood that meant you could do things. Things that made you special but also dangerous to some very powerful people. We could risk you all being found out but somehow we needed to make sure we had a way of tracking you. Thankfully, you became friends with some of them which makes our job easier. The Corp. have mercilessly been hunting The Gifted and brainwashing them into their own personal army. We also have reason to believe The Corp. are able to alter the DNA of people to get them to be special, although we aren't quite certain."

Bellamy looked at their mother in shock; she knew and didn't think to tell them?

"Why now? Why are our powers only starting to work now?" Clarke asked, gesturing wildly with her hands.

Abby smiled fondly before answering, "We assume The Mount Weather Corp. have something to do with that. They have been recruiting The Gifted for a while now, using their powers which range from invisibility to telepathy for bad."

"We." Raven whispers but Abby just looked at her in confusion so she continued, "You keep saying 'we'. Who else knows?"

Abby nodded in understanding, "The Mount Weather Corp. and the rest of The Gifted. No one else can know, not even the police. They couldn't help even if they tried."

"So your telling me..." Jasper started, "that I have superpowers and we have a very bad enemy who needs to be dealt with?"

Abby nodded again and smiled when she heard Monty mutter "awesome" sarcastically under his breath.

"What can we do to help?" Clarke asked, peeling Octavia away and into Bellamy's arms.

"End them. But Clarke," Abby noticed Clarke wince at her concerned demeanour, "please be careful."

Clarke offered her a small smile and lead the children back to their house, where they spent the next few days deliberating and testing their powers.

 

 

"I can't, O!" Aden shouted as he tried to send a fireball towards Octavia, as per her instructions.

Octavia and Aden were using the gym at their football team's practice areas to master their powers and get a grip on their abilities. Clarke and Bellamy, however, displayed their talents during P.E. where Bellamy continued to break the school record, and Clarke gave people electric shocks.

"Yes you can, A. I believe in you , just try again." Octavia said as she set up a dummy for Aden to aim at.

They had already established that Octavia could sense when something was close to death - the dog from next door died the night before and Octavia screamed its name before they heard the news that Chewy had been run over - and that she could put all of her screams into pushing something without touching it, just by motioning her hands. Aden could produce fire on the tip of his thumb but wasn't yet able to do anything more like control it or make it appear anywhere else on his body. That was what they were attempting to achieve at the moment.

"Octavia. We have been here for hours." Aden said, wiping the sweat off his forehead in defeat.

"You got somewhere better to be?" Octavia asked, curiously.

"Yeah as a matter of fact I do." Aden returned, "Charlotte asked me if I wanted to catch a movie with her and I said yes."

Octavia quirked her brow, chuckling lightly, "You didn't tell me about Charlotte liking you?"

"You didn't tell me about Lincoln." Aden shrugged and Octavia blushed hard.

Octavia had met Lincoln at a party (which she wasn't allowed to be at but details, details...) and the two had really hit it off, dancing the whole night and sharing a chaste kiss at the end. They had exchanged numbers that night, neither willing to deny the unmistakeable chemistry between them. They had been on a couple of secret dates when Octavia was meant to be at school but who cares, she already has enough credit to leave for college. Octavia had thought she was being subtle when texting her crush but apparently not.

Sighing, she put the dummy back in its place and returned back to her little brother, "So when is this date?"

Aden covered his face in his hands, "It's not a date! She just wanted to go as friends!"

Octavia laughed, "Yeah I remember those kinds of 'friends'," she punctuated with a punch to Aden's stomach, which he skillfully blocked, "wait till you get a few drinks down you. Then shizz goes down."

"You aren't allowed to drink."

"So?"

"So I'm telling Bellamy."

Octavia scoffed, "Then I'm telling Clarke that you have a date and your missing family night."

"You wouldn't dare!" Aden shouted, clicking his fingers, smirking when a small flame appeared, dancing on his thumb.

Octavia raised her brow and accepted the challenge, bringing her arms up in front of her and pushing. An invisible shock wave thundered towards the young boy and knocked him off his feet, sending him hurtling into some mats probably left over from wrestling practice.

Aden looked up and shook the dizziness from his head, gathering strength in his arms and shoulders. Tensing, he threw his arms out in front of him. He could feel heat surge through his body as adrenaline sped through his system at a painful rate.  
He looked at Octavia, who was looking at him in awe. When he looked down, he saw that not only where his fingers on fire, but flames were dancing viciously all over his arms.

Gulping, he lifted his hands up and pushed, aiming at the dummy to his right.

A ball of fire escaped from his hands and made its way to the dummy, incinerating it in mere seconds.

Aden looked at the window behind the dummy and saw his reflection. His blonde hair was dishevelled and his eyes were a musky orange colour.  
It was true what his mother had said - they were all meant for something bigger than themselves.

Once they finished their training session and made it home, Octavia immediately pulled out her phone and started texting Lincoln.

 _Linc [16:03]: Hey beautiful... Can you come over tonight? Need to tell you something._  
_CrazyChick [16:04]: Would love to but gotta babysit bro :(_  
_Linc [16:05]: Cries :'(_  
_Linc [16:05]: Will tell you another time, sis is home_

Lincoln had only talked about his family one other time when they went out for pizza. It was only brief but from what she could tell Lincoln had a younger sister, called Lexa, and an older sister called Anya. He talked lots about Lexa, informing Octavia she was in the same year as Bellamy and Clarke. However when Octavia tried to ask about Anya, well... Ever heard the expression of trying to get blood out of a stone? Imagine a stone that had been frozen and then all you've been equipped with is a butter knife. Something must have happened but, not wanting to push, Octavia dropped the subject.

Bellamy knocked on her door, "O, are you decent?"

"No." Octavia lied, rolling her eyes when her brother entered anyway.

"We've been thinking, Clarke and I, that maybe what we need is to talk to Jake. We haven't heard his side of it yet so we might not know the whole truth."

"You don't trust mom?"

"I'm not saying that. I..." Bellamy sighed, "This is just very new territory for all of us so it will help if we are going in with all the information we can."

Octavia sat up on her bed, "Where are we going?" Bellamy put his hands on his hips and O smiled, "You want me to do something you don't want to... Spill!"

"We are going to Mount Weather." Bellamy stated but he couldn't keep the nervous tone out of his voice.

Before Octavia could question it Bellamy was out of her room and Octavia could hear him going down the stairs.

She made her way down to Aden's room and opened the door to find him standing in the middle of the room, completely engulfed in flames.

Aden had got home and went to his room straight away, willing to practice by himself to try to learn control.  
So far, he could set his whole body on fire, even though that incinerated his favourite pants. He could also make his eyes glow with an orange hue.

In Aden's opinion, all they needed was special suits, God knows where from but if they could have matching clothes they would be proper superheroes.

"Aden, come downstairs, C and Bell have got a plan." Octavia said as soon as he returned to his normal state.  
They went downstairs hand-in-hand and then sat down on the sofa opposite to Clarke and Bellamy.

"We want to know more about Mount Weather Corp." Bellamy breathed to Aden and Octavia, who were listening intently.

"Your brother and I want to see if we can help The Gifted that are trapped there."

"What can we do, Clarke? We are just a bunch of kids who can run fast or set themselves on fire. We aren't exactly superheroes." Octavia shouted, standing up.

"If Lincoln was in trouble, wouldn't you want to find him?" Bellamy asked.

Octavia shook her head in confusion, "I would help him by telling the police."

"We can't trust the police. Dad is part of the police but he hasn't uttered a word. Why? Because they're dirty." Bellamy reasoned.

Aden gulped, "Where is The Corp?"

"I can help with that." Said a voice, originating from the corner of the room. A figure moved out of the shadows and Monty said, "Sorry, the corner was dark and I couldn't help myself. Should have seen the look on your faces though."

"Not funny, Monty." Octavia said after recovering, "What can you do?"

"Well, I can hack into government files and find everything relating to Mount Weather. If you want of course..." Monty trailed off.

Octavia smiled and shook her head, "You know my dad's a cop, right?"

"Have you seen Jake lately?" Clarke asked, thoughtfully, seeing as she hadn't told him personally that she had magical powers. He was hardly there for them anyway so what's the use? She felt a pang of guilt - he was there when she needed him the most.

Bellamy pulled Clarke in for a one-sided hug, "I'm sure he's okay with it."

Aden ran up to them and hugged Bellamy's leg, "What are we doing?"

"We are gonna catch the bad guys." Octavia said, ruffling Aden's hair.

"And you, little guy, are going to help us." Clarke said, scooping Aden up and walking him to his room.

Once she got downstairs, Bellamy had got her and Monty a glass of whiskey and Octavia a glass of milk to help them sleep.

Clarke sat down and took a sip of her whiskey, revelling in the way it burned through her throat, leaving a tickling sensation on her tongue.

"What have you learnt about your powers?" Monty asked after a prolonged silence.

Bellamy looked at Clarke so she started, "I can control and absorb electricity. That's about it."

"I can run fast and my reflexes are are awesome." Bellamy said, sipping his drink.

"Banshee." Octavia stated, getting out her phone.

Clarke's face scrunched up, "What's a Banshee, O?"

Smiling, Octavia lifted her head up from her phone, "I scream when people are close to death. And I can control where my voice goes so..." She trailed off.

"Monty?" Bellamy asked, seeing him looking out of the window in a seemingly random daze.

Snapping out of it, Monty smiled sadly, "Sorry. I can fly and Jasper can shoot lasers. But I can't make anything. But Jasper can just blink twice and his eyes go red... It's pretty scary."

"Is everything okay?" Octavia asked, putting her phone down to give her friend her full attention.

Sighing, Monty replied, "Jasper's being weird with me ever since I asked him if the new girl Harper could hang out with us."

Clarke laughed but Monty just pouted, "You dumb shit - Jasper has been crushing on you for years!"

Monty sighed again, "I know but... I just don't want my parents to know about my sexuality. I mean... I have an uncle who is gay but I just think they might disown me if they found out I like my best friend."

Bellamy gawked at him, "You like him? As in LIKE him?"

Gulping, Monty replied, "Yeah but this whole special powers thing means we don't spend enough time with each other, you know, cos I'm flying and he's shooting stuff."

Bellamy put his hand on the other boy's arm, "So you guys compliment each other."

"Aww! You guys would make such a cute couple..." Octavia swooned, cuddling up to Clarke like a proud mother.

Clarke hugged Octavia back but was distracted when Octavia's phone buzzed, reading 'Linc [20:04]: Hey, babes. Just wanted to let you know that I'm going out with Lex so won't be able to talk tonight. Love you'

Raising her eyebrow, Clarke smiled at Octavia, who was pleading with her eyes for Clarke not to blurt it out. Smirking, Clarke decided to drop the subject. Lex... Why did that name sound familiar? And why the hell did it suddenly make her feel giddy?  
So much for dropping the subject, Clarke thought shaking her head and giving Octavia a quick kiss on her forehead.

"How about Friday?" Monty asked.

"Can you hack that quickly?" Bellamy asked narrowing his eyes accusingly, seeing as this was a talent he had only recently been informed of.

"Mate. I can hack The Pentagon in less than 2 hours." Monty said, crossing his arms over his chest, "I think I can handle it."

"Of course you can, Monty." Clarke snorted, "If you can find where the base is located, we can all try and get in on Saturday and Sunday if it takes that long."

"No problem." Monty nodded, before heading off back to his own house.

When he had gone, Octavia excused herself to go to bed, hugging Clarke extra tight before she went.  
Smiling, Clarke took out her own phone, intending to tell the rest of her friends about their plans.

 _Griffster [22:01]: We are going to Mt Weather on Saturday and it might last until Sunday, everyone cool?_  
_Mechanic Ray [22:02]: I'm down._  
_HighGuy [22:02]: What time?_  
_MontyyyG [22:02]: I can finish my hack for around Friday and then I will need at least 3 hours to sleep._  
_RebelKingBell [22:03]: But we have to start early, we don't want it spilling into Monday._  
_Engineer Wick [22:04]: Man, I really don't think school will care._  
_Griffster [22:04]: But we actually give a shit about our education._  
_Octopus [22:04]: Yeah, learning is good!_  
_RebelKingBell [22:04]: O, go to sleep._  
_HighGuy [22:05]: How about 7?_  
_Mechanic Ray [22:05]: ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?_  
_Engineer Wick [22:05]: Hell no._  
_MontyyyG [22:07]: 8 and I will bring vodka the next time we have a party._  
_Griffster [22:07]: Deal_  
_HighGuy [22:07]: Bro I love you eternally_  
_RebelKingBell [22:08]: Yass guys! Finally admitting it._  
_MontyyyG [22:08]: Concentrate!_  
_Octopus [22:10]: Alright, bitches. I'm going to sleep but I'm down with 8 o'clock._  
_Griffster [22:10]: And does anyone know others who can help us?_  
_Octopus [22:10]: Lincoln and his sister._  
_Mechanic Ray [22:11]: I thought you weren't telling them...?_  
_RebelKingBell [22:12]: Telling us what?_  
_Griffster [22:12]: She's going out with a boy called Lincoln._  
_HighGuy [22:12]: Yes O! Get that action!_  
_MontyyyG [22:12]: Ooh shite... I'm off, too much drama!_  
_Octopus [22:13]: Gee thanks, Clarke._  
_RebelKingBell [22:13]: Octavia Marie Blake Griffin. Go to sleep right now._  
_HighGuy [22:15]: ...somebody just got full named_


	4. The Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake's mission to The Mount Weather Corps. where he sees a few familiar faces including two dicks and an old man. Just your typical day's work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> I just watched the new Marvel's Agents Of SHIELD ep and omg Daisy I love her! <3 Anyway, hope you enjoy this next chapter, and yes The Family is a movie and yes it is awesome so everyone should go check it out!
> 
> \- Neha

Chapter Four: 

 

Officer Jake Griffin returned home from his shift at the precinct. He had just started a brand new case, one where a man stole from banks but then claimed he was forced to by the voices in his head...I know, crazy.  
He massaged his temples, wanting to get back to his case. Jake's whole life was based around work. Only now that his children were coming up to the age of college did he realise that he hadn't seen them grow up. He hadn't been the for them when they wanted to talk. He hadn't been there when they found out they were part of The 100. 

 

Jake had been tracking any anomalies in the Police database, so that if one of The Gifted decided to use their powers, he would be the one notified. It was a very rare occurrence, one young girl called Maya accidentally caused an earthquake after she got beaten up outside her school. They dropped the charges and Maya had disappeared ever since. Jake wanted to believe she had found her way, he really did. But after detainment, The Mount Weather Corp. probably found her. 

Although he hadn't told his wife, Jake knew a lot more about The Corp. than he was letting on. Jake himself had a power too - he could regenerate skin. So when he got shot during a drug bust a couple of years back, he took barely 5 minutes to heal himself before arresting the perpetrators. Unfortunately for him, the gene was faulty. Whenever he used his powers, he would heal but he would also be drained of energy. After the bust, Jake had sworn to himself that he would never use his powers again.  
But when Bellamy called last night, all he could do was panic. They were going into unchartered territory by themselves. Geniuses. 

Jake already knew where the base was and so convinced himself to go the next morning to make sure there wasn't any new weaponry they should know about before his children went in blind. 

 

He reached the base at precisely 7 in the morning, after taking a quick shower and having a light breakfast. Being a former boy scout, Jake knew the importance of being prepared. Carrying a customised 9 millimeter Berretta 92FS and a Swiss Army knife, he easily disabled the security cameras in the immediate area. He knew this would alert the techies but that was his plan. He pocketed his knife and crept forward. 

The base was hidden in plain sight - inside a fucking mountain, obviously. Surrounded by a military base, Mount Weather was the hardest base to infiltrate, especially since it was partly funded by the government. They had access to military personnel, weaponry, and intelligence. The head of the Corp. was a man named Dante Wallace. At the mind-blowing age of 93, the old scrawny man with hair as white as snow was still at the top of his game. Despite his age, he still managed to maintain an iron fist on his corporation, yet treat his employees with respect. He had two sons. One was a spoiled brat called Cage. Cage was the typical player - he got what or who he wanted when he wanted it.  
The other son...well, his name was Jacob. He was the quiet one in the family, never willing to step into his father's shoes and take responsibility for his work. Although he was the oldest brother, Cage bullied him to the point where Jacob decided to join the Army, to make sure he was able to defend himself when the time came. However, two years before joining the Army, Jacob decided to change his name, cut all ties with his former life. Forget who he once was.  
He took his mother's maiden name of Griffin and had been living under the identity for the past 20 years, never regretting it for a second. 

Sighing, Jake took the safety off his weapon and held it out in front of him, prepared for the guards that would inevitably be coming for him.  
Jake heard the subtle patter of combat boots coming towards him - two maybe three guards. One had a slight limp, possibly recovering from a prior injury, hung back behind the other two. 

After incapacitating an un-expecting Naval Officer, Jake hid behind the north wall of the facility. Directly in front of him was a waterfall of sorts, but after growing up in the facility, Jake knew that the water was actually contaminated with a special chemical, causing alterations in the DNA of The Gifted. The Mountain wanted their own inhuman army fighting for the government, so they could have an edge during war. The water cut through the middle of the facility, separating the qualified from the apprentices, so everyone knew their place. 

Jake peeked past the corner as he heard indistinct shouting presumably from the guards. From what he could make out, Jake could hear that they were being called back to defend Dante. He glanced backward to make sure no one was advancing.  
Well, Jake thought, as long as they know I'm here. 

Coming out from his hiding place, Jake shadowed the guards as they made their way swiftly to defend their leader. 

Jake followed them through numerous gun-metal coloured corridors, making sure to record his journey in his mind to make sure he could get out. 

By the time the guards had come to a stop, Jake could barely remember what the sky looked like. At this point, the bitter coldness invading his body suggested to Jake that they were at the centre of the action. They were in the belly of the beast. 

Jake lowered his weapon slightly when he realised that, instead of about 20 men guarding Dante, there were only the three. 

Before he could react, Jake was hit on the head from behind, rendering him unconscious. Slipping in and out of consciousness, Jake could make out a tall figure, towering over him, the confidence oozing from the tailored suit and expensive shoes. 

"Hello there, brother," Cage said smirking, "glad you could join us. You don't know how long I have waited for this day. The day when you betray your own family." Cage spat as he watched Jake struggle. 

Jake tried to stay awake, clawing at the floor desperately. He looked up and saw his younger brother looking down on him. Just like old times. 

 

 

"So...what are you?" The girl with the green eyes asked to Clarke. 

The team had met up at Clarke and Bellamy's house to go through the plan before they left. Currently, the girl from Clarke's maths lesson was standing in her house with her older brother Lincoln trying to figure out what the hell she was doing there. 

"My name is Clarke Griffin." Clarke said, extending her arm politely and giving the girl a quick shake, "And you are...?" 

"Lexa," the girl nodded, a stoic expression never leaving her face, "but I asked you what you are. What is your power?" 

Clarke smiled at the gir--Lexa's ability to remove her emotions, "I can control electricity. And you?" 

Lexa watched her brother socialising with Monty and Jasper, Octavia never leaving his side, "I can read minds and control things with my mind." 

Clarke raised her eyebrow, as if to challenge Lexa, "What am I thinking?" 

Lexa's mouth curved upwards slightly and Clarke couldn't help but stare at her plump lips. 

"You want to kiss me." Lexa stated, before turning on her heal and walking to her brother. 

Clarke blushed hard and covered her mouth which was currently agape due to the blunt words she had just been delivered by a very pretty woman. 

"Clarke!" Bellamy called as he pocketed a knife, "We should get going. Rae, did you manage to make an exploding device?" 

"Yep, I'm amazing." Raven shouted as she came out of the kitchen, an apple in her hand, "Jasper, grab my bag would you?" 

Lincoln and Lexa had travelled on motorbikes so they led the group to the coordinates given by Monty, the rest trailing behind in Bellamy's people carrier. 

Despite the refreshingly cool air slapping her face mercilessly, Lexa was surprisingly okay. I mean, she could never be fully okay but something about today felt...right. She looked behind her nonchalantly at the car the tall boy was driving. Lexa's first impressions of the group were mixed. She knew most of them from school but after only a few days seeing them from afar, Lexa didn't have an accurate impression on them as of yet. Bellamy, the tall boy with defined muscles and brown curly hair, drove his friends to the place. That showed...responsibility possibly, however the fact that they had come up with a plan to infiltrate the most secure place in the world in two days worried Lexa slightly.  
The girl with the stunning eyes - Clarke? - seemed smart. If she had anything to do with it, the plan might actually work. Lexa remembered the way Clarke blushed at her flirting and smiled softly. 

Lexa clenched her jaw. She let herself get distracted. She inhaled and focused her mind on the way the wind was battling her hair, seeping through her braids. Her desire to be free was overwhelming but she knew she couldn't just leave her family. Her mother and father were big time lawyers for the multimillion dollar law firm Trigeda Industries and that took them out on business most of the time so Lincoln and Lexa raised themselves. 

There was another sibling. The one they lost. 

Shaking her head, Lexa returned her attention to the road, forcing herself not to go down that road again. She focused on the way her bike glided over the rough roads of the city and how, whenever she turned, the bike skidded slightly and she would have to drop back and level with Lincoln. 

"You okay, Lex?" Lincoln shouted as he got closer to her whilst also trying to maintain control on his bike. 

"Just thinking about An." Lexa replied before speeding towards the main road. 

They could see The Mount Weather Corp. approaching so killed their vehicles and walked the rest on foot. 

Once outside the facility, the teens looked above at the mountain. Apparently it was supported by the government and was surrounded by a military base. 

Raven, Jasper, Monty, Aden, and Clarke piled out of the car and made their way up to the 10 foot fence surrounding the base, looking through the barbed wire with a mix of dread and awe.  
Clarke squinted slightly, her eyes catching on a tall man, average height who had a soldier in a headlock. She saw the soldier slump in the mans arms and get dragged behind a wall. The man carried himself like he had previous military training, which was backed up when Clarke saw him cock his gun and pause. He turned to face her. It was only for a second but Clarke knew him from somewhere. 

She glanced around the immediate area for cameras, finding several. Upon closer inspection, Raven declared they had been disabled possibly severed. 

The electricity from the fence was easy for Clarke to absorb and it allowed Monty and Wick (who had turned up late in his car) to cut through using wire cutters.  
The group entered the facility one by one, taking precautions to make sure they wouldn't be detected.  
Bellamy nodded and put his hands on his hips before going through the plan with the team. 

 

 

Jake woke with a start. Before he opened his eyes, he made sure to get an inventory of his body. He tried to move his arms, subtly flexing them and finding that they were bound behind his back. By moving his fingers, he could feel rope securing his hands. Without moving too much, he felt his feet had been restricted too, probably tied to the chair he was sitting on.  
Jake inhaled, feeling a sense of claustrophobia and sickness when he smelt the putrid smell of the room he was in - rain and gunpowder, two of his favourite things.  
The cloth covering his eyes wasn't helping him feel safe either. Jake took the risk and struggles against his restraints. They didn’t budge. 

"Easy there, brother." 

Jake scowled. After more than 20 years, his younger sibling was still relentless in his torturing. 

"What do you want, Cage?" Jake spat, disgusted that his brother was still watching him, after maybe 2 hours of being out cold judging by the way his bladder had tightened and his stomach was empty. 

"Can't two brothers just take some time to catch up?" Cage asked innocently, before stepping over to remove the blindfold. 

Jake blinked through his initial pain, the light blinding him, until he could focus on the man in front of him. Cage had grown by a foot since the last time, his hair had got thicker and longer and he now had a scar under his bottom lip. Apart from that, there wasn’t much of a difference between him and the man Jake used to know, right down to the signature smirk ghosting his lips. 

"Father wishes to see you." Cage said, exiting the room to be replaced by Dante. 

Dante entered, pausing to survey his son's injuries, "Jacob..." He breathed. 

Jake swallowed his emotions and locked eyes with his dad, "Hello, father." 

"Where did you go?" Dante asked, pleading with his eyes for his son to forgive him. 

"You know where I went. Thelonius as my comrade? That was subtle but so stupid. I saw right through it, dad." Jake stated, a cold facade covering his features. 

"Why did you kill him then." Dante asked, but to Jake it sounded more like a statement, as if Dante already knew the answer. 

"To send you a message. And I worked seeing as you conveniently stopped tracking me and my family." 

Dante smiled sadly, "I would like to be part of my grandchildren's lives." 

Jake laughed bitterly, "You gave up that privilege when you supported Cage's idea about the water." 

"It's helping us, Jacob! I am able to crush things with my bare hands. I am able to live longer and my life is more fulfilling!" Dante shouted, enthusiastically. 

"You don't give your employees a choice, dad. They are blindly following your commands because they trust you." Jake laughed again, "I remember the time I used to trust you. How naive was I?" 

"I'm so sorry, Jacob." 

"My name is Jake Griffin. I do not know of any 'Jacob'." Jake said, clenching his jaw to the point where his mouth had gone numb.

Dante stepped towards his son and placed a hand on his shoulder, searching Jake's face for any signs of forgiveness. Finding none, he sighed, looking down at the stone floor. 

The older man stood up, dusting off his trousers before walking out of the room. Two guards trailed him and another stood outside the doorway.  
Jake sat confused for a second - the guard looked strangely familiar. Take away some of the hair, have a shave, maybe disregard the scar on his cheek... 

 

 

 

 

Finn Collins.


	5. The Crystal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn Collins, Charlotte, and Maya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> I'm sorry it's taken so long, fucking teachers! They are so annoying! And also, just to clear some stuff up, Lincoln is a werewolf. I decided against having a character like Maia Mitchell because I didn't really want it to be a crossover, maybe in a new story?
> 
> Good luck!
> 
> -Neha

Chapter 5:

 

"Mr Griffin," Finn smiled before making his way towards a struggling Jake, "how is your beautiful daughter, Jake? Still got her V Card?"

Jake pulled at his restraints, anger and hatred filling his entire body until all that came out of him were exasperated grunts.

Finn smiled sweetly, patronisingly, "I am going to have so much fun with you."

Finn removed himself from Jake's side and grabbed a bag from the corner of the cell. From what Jake could tell, the room was barely 7 by 8 meters, and was whitewashed, probably to give the illusion that they weren't in the middle of a mountain.

"Don't scream." Finn warned.

He unzipped the bag and removed a small scalpel, smiling sadistically when he realised Jake was watching with fear in his eyes.  
He made his way back over to Jake and placed the cold metal on the skin of his neck, making a small incision, missing the artery by a centimeter.

Jake breathed heavily as Finn continued his game, careful not to make any noise. The younger boy relentlessly stabbed and cut at Jake's torso and watched as Jake tensed, causing the cuts to heal almost instantaneously.

Finn stabbed the scalpel into his stomach, twisting it slightly and witnessed the blood seeping out of the wound. He locked eyes with Jake and pushed the scalpel in further, revelling in the way Jake's face contorted in pain.

"Soldier!" Dante shouted and Finn stood up, hands behind his back, face cold and serious.

"Hel...help me." Jake breathed before Dante rushed over.

Dante placed his hand over Jake's and squeezed gently. Finn watched on as blood from Dante flowed through the bond and circulated around Jake's body, in turn healing his wounds.

Once the process was over and Jake was able to breathe on his own, Dante turned to the youngest boy.

"What do you think you are doing, Soldier?" Cage whispered, but it was more menacing than if he had shouted it.

"Mr Wallace gave me orders, sir."

"I did nothing of the sort." Dante returned, confused.

"Not you, sir. Cage Wallace, sir." Finn said, daring to look Dante in the eyes before continuing, "He gave me orders to kill Mr Griffin."

 

 

"Are you sure this is the way, Clarke?" Raven asked as she looked down at the blueprints she had downloaded on her tablet.

"Trust me, okay?" Clarke whispered.

"Sis, where are we going?" Aden ran up to Clarke and grabbed onto her hand.

Bellamy ruffled his hair, "We are going to find dad and then get the bad guys."

"And have a party." Jasper added, which earned his a slap on the arm from Monty.

Lexa shushed them.

In the distance, she could hear talking. A man discussing something about a man named Jacob getting in the way. A female voice spoke next, stating that he was exhibiting stronger powers than before. She said it could possibly be the side effects of the blood he had been taking.  
Then the voices stopped.

A door around the corner from them opened and the teens hugged the wall as the footsteps subsided.

Lexa peeked her head around the corner and located the door the person must have come out of. She signalled to Lincoln, who nodded before she held up her hand.

On three, Lexa, Lincoln, and Bellamy rounded the corner and approached the door. Jasper stood guard, his eyes ready to incinerate anything that came their way.

"Monty!" Bellamy whispered, "It's got a keypad."

Monty clicked his tongue, "Give me two minutes."

He turned on his watch and clicked the pairing app. Within 30 seconds, Monty had hacked into the keypad and was getting it to relay the code to them. Monty's watch started spitting out line after line of code before giving him the four numbers he needed - 0927. Without so much as a sound, he entered the code and the door opened.

Monty smiled at his friends and Jasper patted him on the back.

Bellamy held up his knife, prepared to fight whoever they encountered. Aden followed behind Lincoln, who was shielding the younger boy with his arm.  
Jasper, Raven and O opted to guard the door and shout if anyone came.  
So Clarke was left to partner with Lexa.

"You're staring again." Lexa stated as Clarke fumbled, trying to concentrate on their mission again.

"Sorry." She dodged a fallen chair. The laboratory they were in was cluttered with sheets and equipment. It was probably where they tested blood from patients. Clarke shivered at the thought of what they were doing to people, "Can I ask you something?"

Lexa didn't reply, instead choosing to nod curtly.

"Why don't you let anyone in?" Clarke asked tentatively, pausing to put her hand on Lexa's arm.

The younger girl tensed, "Because in the end, everyone leaves."

Clarke took her hand away from Lexa's arm and gritted her teeth. That girl was an enigma that she wanted to solve. But right now, they had more pressing concerns.

Bellamy and Lincoln had taken lead, with Aden behind them playing with a ball of fire in his hands. Clarke sent bolts of electricity between her hand and Bellamy just played with his knife, finding no reason to use his powers just yet. Monty was levitating at the moment, by only a few inches off the ground, which was pretty pointless but he just wanted to get warmed up.

Lincoln flexed his muscles and exhaled slowly before halting. He surveyed the area and sniffed before turning to the others.  
'One female' he mouthed before pointing to his right.

"Hello?" Bellamy called out, "A soldier is injured, is there anyone who can help?"

A shuffling of footsteps approached them.  
An Indian woman, probably not older than 30, stood in front of them. She wore a lab coat with the name 'Tsing' written on it.

"Can I help you?" She scrunched her eyebrows when she saw the teens in front of her.

"We are so sorry." Bellamy said before zooming over and knocking her unconscious.

Raven rushed into the room, tablet in hand, "We have about 5 minutes to get this place documented and get the hell out before anyone realises."

Typing quickly on his tablet, Monty opened his rucksack and took 8 robots out. Clarke looked in awe. Still she was amazed at what her friends could create.

"Okay, babies. Work for mama." Raven said before tapping her tablet a few times.

The robots whirred to life and whizzed around the area, scanning and documenting everything.

Clarke picked up some files. Apparently, they were doing tests on The Gifted to help make their own. One had worked with a Patient 47 but there weren't many successes. This person had been lucky; they weren't disposable.

Lincoln stopped his pacing when he saw it. A crystal, barely the size of his hand, stood triumphantly on its pedestal made of glass. A glass box surrounded it and he looked on in awe.  
Lincoln punched through the glass with ease, the strength of a wolf coming in handy, and touched the crystal. It was smoother than he had expected, and when his fingers made contact with the smooth surface, symbols appeared instantly and covered the silver crystal.

Clarke looked up from her current task of watching Raven command the robots. She could feel energy running through her body again. But this wasn't like the other times. This time it was like a great beast had been let out of its cage.

Jasper ran into the room, "Guys, we gotta go. Like, right now."

"Let's go." Bellamy said whilst Lexa gathered all of the robots, storing them in Raven's bag.

Lincoln grabbed the crystal and stuffed it in his back pocket, determined to find out what it was being used for.

 

 

Raven made her way to school, opting to use her bike instead of ask her mother for a ride. Despite her mom's advice, she still insisted on being independent, and she never let her brace get in her way. Her mom, Carmen Reyes, was an IT consultant for The Trikru, a major technology company who were based in Trigedasleng so Carmen got to spend lots of time with Raven and her big brother Lorenzo. Their father was a mechanic who was involved in an accident where a car collapsed on top of him 4 years ago, and was paralysed from the back down.  
Carmen didn't want neither Raven nor Lorenzo to be involved with dangerous jobs. As a result, Raven followed in her father's footsteps and wanted to be a mechanic, and 25 year old Lorenzo became a racer.

She got her timetable out of her bag and checked, realising it was two lessons of English next. Fun.  
She grabbed her books out of her locker and started reading the chapter they were meant to have analysed for homework. After a two minute walk and scan of the book Lord Of The Flies, Raven could say with confidence that Jack was a self-righteous prick and Roger was a sociopath. Basically enough to get her through the lesson without Mr. Kane telling her off.

"Ok, class. Let's start with an easy question," Kane said writing on the whiteboard, "What was the purpose of Piggy's character in Lord of The Flies?"

Murphy - _ugh_ \- stuck his hand up immediately and shouted out his answer, "Piggy was representing the invalids." Murphy turned to look at Raven and smirked before looking away.

Raven scoffed and raised her hand, "But the dicks like Jack descended to savagery once Piggy had died so they kinda needed the 'invalids', right?"

Kane clapped, "Well done, Ms Reyes. Anyone care to tell me about the context?"

Raven put her hand up again, "Contextually, Piggy represents the Jews in Nazi Germany and how they were ostracised from society because of the way they looked or their particular beliefs. Overall, I don't think you can judge a book by its cover as people who look like angels can really be dicks in disguise. Unless, of course, you are Murphy, who looks and acts like a dick!"  
The class chuckled and were given permission to talk for the rest of the lesson, Raven deciding to slide over to Clarke and talk about random girly shit. She really cared about Clarke's friendship but there were some things she wasn't going to be able to tell anyone.

By the end of the lesson, they were all shattered. Raven decided the best course of action would be to cycle home as quick as she could and sleep until tomorrow.

She collapsed on the bed as soon as she got inside. She was dreaming about Octavia coming out as gay. Okay, that's just weird...

"Mija!" Her mother called from downstairs, "Dinner's ready!"

Raven hopped out of her bed immediately and ran down the stairs where she was met by a selection of tapas.

"Hmm, Mama? What's the occasion?" Raven asked tentatively as she grabbed four plates and laid them out on the dinner table.

"Your English teacher told me how well you did with your homework." Carmen grinned.

Raven narrowed her eyes, "And what's the real reason?"

"¡No hablo inglés!" Carmen raised her hands in surrender and tried to suppress her giggles, failing miserably.

Lorenzo wheeled Alejandro into the room and sat him at the head of the table before taking a seat opposite Raven.

"Raven! I didn't know you were here?" Her father said, coughing slightly at the end.

"I was crazy tired today, sorry Papa." Raven said, putting a piece of chorizo in her mouth, "Mama this is so good!"

Alejandro nodded, "Lorenzo, make sure you get a chica who can cook."

Lorenzo scoffed, "Not before Raven does."

Carmen sat down, swatting Lorenzo's arm playfully, "Mijo, Raven likes boys. Don't be so rude."

Raven buried herself in her food while the conversation whirled around her until she felt her father's intense stare on her. She always had a subtle feeling he knew about her being bisexual but was too afraid to tell him.

"Don't worry, Loro. You will find a woman who deserves your love." Carmen said, popping a piece of bread into her mouth.

"Uno Dias!" Raven said, holding her hands up, trying to shake off Alejandro's glare.

The family laughed and helped each other clear everything away. Raven excused herself and went up to bed, feeling the weight of the evening crashing down on her as soon as her head met the pillow.

She didn't know what was happening to her. Octavia had been her best friend since kindergarten and she knew her like the back of her hand. Octavia was straight. She had to be. She has a boyfriend who is apparently 'the best thing that has happened' to her. Like yeah, we get it, you have a boyfriend. Big deal. It's not like she was jealous. Nope. Never.  
Raven Reyes did not do jealous.  
And it wasn't like she was alone. She had Wick, who was handsome, strong, kind, and everything she could hope for. But...he wasn't the one.

She fell asleep thinking about Octavia again, drifting off peacefully as she held her best friend close next to her.

 

 

"Mom, slow down." Clarke said as she paced around her room, "Where's dad?"

"I don't know, sweetie." Abby said, sitting down on Bellamy's bed.

Bellamy put a hand on his hip, the other threading through his hair, "We called the precinct. We can't file a Missing Persons report 'cos it hasn't been 24 hours yet."

"Where the hell would he go though?" Octavia said, cuddling up to her mother.

"Exactly. And would he go willingly?" Clarke added.

"Fucking questions again." Bellamy sighed.

Abby gave Bellamy a pointed look for swearing near O and Bellamy apologised.

Octavia sighed and threaded her fingers through her tangled hair, "Do you remember that story he used to tell us about superheroes?" She asked smiling slightly.

Clarke chuckled, "We were all superheroes and he had a dark secret? Yeah," she turned to her mother, "we need to start spending more time with each other as a family."

Abby nodded, "Jake and I discussed this last week and we agreed Jake would quit the force and I would reduce my hours."

Bellamy smiled softly but it soon fell as he realised there was no way his mother was going to be able to afford to keep them out of debt, "I am getting a job at the coffee shop soon. Then I can help increase the income of our family."

Abby shook her head, "I can't ask you to do that."

"I want to." Bellamy said sighing, "I want to help you and dad. I understand something now – as we are growing and learning about the world, you and Jake are getting older. I'm not going to hide the fact that you are old and probably don't have a lot of time." Bellamy paused and looked for reassurance in Clarke's eyes and found the strength to continue, "We need to be a family again."

The door creaked and Aden ran in, hugging Bellamy's legs with tears streaming down his face, "I am your family."

Bellamy swallowed the tears that were threatening to fall and kissed the younger boy's forehead, "Yes you are, little man."

Octavia looked on fondly at her brothers and turned to Clarke, who was staring at the floor in confusion.

"Clarke?" Octavia called, snapping the blonde back into this universe, "What's wrong?"

"I was just thinking..." Clarke paused and looked at her mother, and then to Bellamy, "What if it wasn't just a story?"

Bellamy's brows furrowed, "You're saying he works for the bad guys?"

Clarke shook her head, gulping, "He used to say he left that because of us. What if...what if he was part of The Mount Weather Corp and left for some reason?"

Abby stood up from the bed and approached Clarke tentatively, "So you're saying he's at Mount Weather?"

Octavia nodded, "I think you're right, Clarke."

Aden laughed heartedly, "Of course she is! She's a Griffin!"

Clarke smiled sweetly at her little brother, "Okay, Aden, I think we need to drop you off at the cinema now, don't we?"

Aden blushed and shuffled uncomfortably, "Yeah, I guess."

Bellamy laughed and handed the younger boy a single red rose. He smoothed out the dark blue shirt he had picked out and handed it to Aden. Octavia had chosen the leather coat she had shoved in Aden's face, and Clarke had styled his hair so that Charlotte would be swooning over him in an instant.

 

Clarke kissed her brothers forehead and swat away Bellamy's hand which was obviously going to ruffle Aden's perfect hair.

"Go get 'em, kiddo!" Octavia shouted from behind them, whooping and yelling when Charlotte accepted the flower with a slight blush.

Aden stretched his arm out and Charlotte took his hand without hesitation. They walked into the cinema hand-in-hand and Clarke looked on with pride.

"So, um, Charlotte, what do you want to do while we wait for the movie to start?" Aden asked, fiddling with his shirt.

The brunette shrugged and eat a few pieces of popcorn, "I guess we could talk for a bit."

Aden looked at her dark brown eyes and melted. He shook his head, the green eyed girl from the other day said that feelings made her weak, "What's your favourite colour?"

Charlotte smiled softly at his adorableness, "Blue. I love the way the sky changes colour depending on its mood. Like when it's sad, it goes dark blue or grey. And when its happy, the sun shines and makes everything okay."

Aden smiled too, "I love green, it just looks cool."

Charlotte laughed before turning her attention to the movie that had started. Of course it had to be a movie about superheroes!

Aden couldn't focus much on the movie when the brown eyed girl kept talking every few seconds. Most of it was just rubbish that he already knew. Before he knew it, the movie had finished and Charlotte was looking at him blankly.

"My dad says I have to go back now, Aden. But I had a really nice time today." Charlotte looked through her lashes at a flustered Aden, "Goodbye."  
She kissed him on the cheek and Aden watched as she approached an expensive-looking black car. She waved at the tinted windows and a man wearing a black suit and glasses strode towards her. He held one hand to his ear as he opened the door for Charlotte and spared a quick glance at Aden.  
Aden huffed – overprotective parents.

He called Bellamy and within half an hour, he was waiting outside in his battered car.

"So..." Bellamy said expectantly to a confused Aden, "how was your date with Charlotte?"

"Good, I guess." Aden replied, shrugging his shoulders.

Bellamy sighed, "What's wrong, A?"

"I don't know," he paused, sighing and rubbing his face with his hands, "I think she's really pretty but she talks too much."

"I think that's the point, A." Bellamy chuckled and ruffled his hair.

"But sometimes it's annoying. Like in the middle of the movie, there was a big fight scene and she kept talking about how her dad taught her how to punch people in the balls and I couldn’t concentrate on the movie."

Bellamy stopped outside their house and walked inside with Aden next to him, "Maybe we can go and watch the movie again some time? How about that?"

Aden nodded enthusiastically and hugged Bellamy, "I love you so much, Bell!"

Bellamy just laughed and watched him talk to Clarke animatedly in the kitchen and then run off to his bedroom. He was so lucky to meet the Griffins. He was lucky that Abby and Jake took them in too. Bellamy often imagined what his life would have been like if his mother was alive. They would probably be working, Octavia and himself, at the moment for very little money. Bellamy would probably have dropped out of High School to get the job, and O would have been juggling her studies with her profession. It wasn't like his real mother had a lot of money saved over. Every month, Aurora would get mailed an envelope of money from Bellamy and Octavia's father, whoever he was, and that would be enough to keep them going until she got paid from the hospital. Like her sister, Bellamy's mother had chosen a good job, working in the hospital alongside Abby to help children with long-term illnesses learn about the world around them. As an astronomer, Aurora was often called a dreamer but Bellamy knows it was just because closed-minded people were too dumb to open their eyes and take in the beauty that was their universe.  
He had no doubt Aurora was beautiful. Through the pictures he had seen, Bellamy could see the features he had inherited from his mother - the freckles, the brown hair. But Octavia had gotten her stunning green eyes, which Bellamy thought was totally unfair.

Bellamy chuckled to himself and shook his head out of his thoughts. That was in the past; he had a new purpose now - helping the prisoners in Mount Weather.  
Suddenly, the ground beneath him began to shake. Bellamy crouched near the floor and slid his way to Clarke, who was being shielded by the table she was hiding under.

 

"Aden? O?" Clarke yelled as she rubbed her hand over Bellamy's back soothingly.

She heard muffled screaming from Aden's bedroom and immediately the two siblings rushed towards the sound. Fearing for their lives, they battled the quake and busted through the door.

Octavia had collapsed on the floor, hurling her guts out as Bellamy rubbed her back. Clarke looked beyond her siblings and saw the bedroom window ajar slightly. She ran to it and saw a tall man in a black suit dragging Aden by the collar into a black car. Her brother was looking up at her, no longer resisting, and nodded as he was stuffed into the car.  
The man got into the car quickly and honked his horn twice, allowing a younger girl with raven black hair to get in the passenger's side. The girl spared a glance at Clarke. It was fast but Clarke could see the raw emotions in her chocolate orbs. The girl couldn't be older than 17 maybe, with her hair barely reaching her shoulders.

Bellamy rushed to Clarke's side as the girl got into the car, before seeing it speed off into the city.  
He tensed and started putting on his hoodie.

Clarke put her hand on his arm to stop him, "Where do you think you're going?"

Bellamy shrugged her off, "You and I both know where Aden's been taken."

Octavia wiped her mouth with a tissue and gulped some water before replying, "So you think you can just go in there and get Aden back?"

"They took my dad and my baby brother," Bellamy voice cracked, "I am going back. If you want, you guys can meet me there in ten minutes. If not, I love you all."

Bellamy bolted out of the house and left Octavia crying on Clarke's shoulder.

Clarke sent a quick text to her friends to meet them at Mount Weather and packed her gear.

Bellamy dashed towards Mount Weather, making it in less than two minutes. He swallowed the tears that were stinging his eyes and clenched his jaw.  
He watched on as a guard passed the wall he was hiding behind, feeling the adrenaline speed through his veins.  
He grabbed the guard and spun him around so that the man's back was against the wall. Bellamy pushed against the man's throat to make sure he knew he was serious. The guard fought back, getting a hook in and hitting Bellamy square on his jaw. The teen recoiled slightly but composed himself quickly, punching the guard in the stomach and shoving him onto the wall again. 

"Where is the boy?" Bellamy whispered before loosening his grip on the man's throat. 

"L-Let...me...go," the man said between strained breaths, "and I will lead y-you to him." 

Bellamy chuckled, "What makes you think I'm going to believe you?" 

The man gulped before looking Bellamy in the eyes, "I know your father." 

Bellamy's grip faltered as he processed what the man had said, "No," he said shaking his head, "Jake is a good human being, unlike you." 

The guard smiled softly, sympathetically, "Not Officer Griffin." 

Bellamy shook his head again, "My father is dead. My mother told me. Quit playing games." Bellamy grabbed his throat again and squeezed mercilessly, "Tell me where the boy is or I swear I will kill you." 

The guard gulped against Bellamy's hand and his eyes darted to a door beneath the fountain. 

Bellamy laughed slightly and punched the man in the gut, tossing him inside the restrooms after he stole his uniform.  
The uniform wasn’t too tight, it actually suited him too. The murky green colour of the shirt hugged his generous muscles and the hat he wore covered his eyes. Bellamy disarmed the man, taking a very large AK-47 off him and clipping it so that it sit comfortably on his side. He took the man's earpiece and placed it on his ear - it could be useful to know what the enemy was saying. His phone buzzed and Bellamy rolled his eyes when he saw the text message from Clarke: 

_Princess [19:47]: Please don't do anything reckless._  
_RebelKingBell [19:47]: I'm doing whatever the hell I can to get Aden back._  
_Princess [19:47]: Bell...you have to think about Octavia. She doesn't want you to leave her. Neither of us do. Just wait for us before you do anything stupid._  
_RebelKingBell [19:48]: Too late. Come quickly and bring Raven's bomb?_  
_Princess [19:49]: She can make it in 2 minutes. Don't move, we are coming._

Bellamy put his phone back in his pocket after turning it on silent. He moved discreetly back outside the grounds, holding onto his weapon so that it wouldn't get in his way. He placed his finger on the trigger, ready for any disturbance that might come his way.  
He wasn't apposed to violence. Especially not if they had taken his brother and his father. However, Bellamy couldn't help but feel the dread creeping in his subconscious as he wondered if maybe Jake just got caught up in a case? But that would not account for the fact that Aden was kidnapped mercilessly by someone who was able to produce an earthquake. 

He was shaken out of his thoughts when the girl that helped the man kidnap Aden headed in his direction. 

She looked panicked, like she had just been told something big. Bellamy darted towards her and picked her up, placing her outside the grounds before catching his breath. 

"Who are you?" The girl asked, her eyes rushing to the disabled security above them. 

Bellamy started advancing on her, "I'm the brother of the boy you kidnapped so you better tell me where the hell he is or I s-" 

The girl cut him off with a gulp, "Floor 27, room 295." 

Bellamy narrowed his eyes, "You're lying." 

The girl shook her head quickly, "No. I just...I want to help." 

Bellamy sighed and put his hand on his hip, "What's your name, kid?" 

The girl visibly relaxed and extended her hand, "Maya Vie." 

Bellamy looked at her hand uncomfortably. Calluses claimed the underside of Maya's hands and he could see bruising form on her wrists, like she was trying to refrain from causing another shockwave.  
Maya, sensing his uncertainty, withdrew her hand and shrugged nonchalantly. His trust was going to take a while to gain. 

 

 

The doors of the room flew open and Jake squinted, trying to make out the figure in front of him. He looked in front indifferently, not being able to make out any shapes because he had been keep kept locked up for so long. His stomach was becoming increasingly needy as he had sweat out most of his nutrition.  
Jake could hear heavy breathing towering over him and he squinted again, lifting his head up slightly. 

"Where is it?" The raspy voice of Dante flooded Jake's senses. 

He scoffed, "Now, I know you guys are working on the telepathy thing but unfortunately, I was only blessed with regrowth." 

Dante seethed, "You stole the Arkadian crystal we were analysing. I don't know how but you did." 

Jake laughed, "Yeah I got bored of my accommodation and broke out of my locks to steal some crystal and then lock myself back up? That sounds stupid, even for you Dante." 

The older man stepped forward and cocked his handgun, "Where is it?" 

Jake held his father's gaze, unwilling to let him think he had an advantage, "I don't know." 

Dante locked his jaw and pressed the butt of the weapon into Jake's skull, "I'm not asking again. Where is the Arkadian crystal?" 

"I. Don't. Know." Jake said through gritted teeth. 

Dante held his stare for a moment longer until he let go. He stepped back, one hand manhandling his gun, the other threading through his hair. 

Jake smiled, "You shouldn't do that, it makes your hair fall out." 

Dante looked over at his son and clenched his jaw, "Thanks." 

Jake sighed, "Father, I know you don't trust me but...what are these crystals you were talking about? It's not like I'm going anywhere." 

Dante paced the cell, his hand still playing with his gun, "Do you remember The Gifted?" 

"Yeah, the kids who had different DNA." Jake nodded. 

"We found a way of awaking the dormant DNA and it meant that they displayed their powers." Dante said, untying Jake's hands. 

Jake quickly moved his wrists, making sure they weren't broken and rubbed the sweat and dirt off his face. He looked up at his dad and smiled softly. Even through their differences, they still needed one another. 

Dante sighed and wiped his face before shaking his head. He tied Jake to the chair again and left without another word. 

Jake gulped. He knew his father had a dangerous streak in him but this was beyond what he had expected. 

 

The door interrupted his thoughts and a small male was shoved in. His face was covered by a small bag, his slight frame barely covered by a dirtied white shirt and jeans. The boy stumbled in and fell to the floor. 

"Hello?" Jake called out to the obviously disorientated child, "What's you name?" 

The boy lifted his burnt hands to his face, pulling the cloth off his head. Jake gasped as the boy's eyes started glowing orange, his dishevelled blonde hair masking his face. 

Jake gulped again, "Aden?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...
> 
> Sorry? I tried to foreshadow it in the second chapter when Aden says, "Cross my heart and hope to die", so hopefully that wasn't too much of a shock. Anyway, so far I don't think it would contribute to the plot if people die *cough* Jason *cough* so don't worry. Maybe a bit of torture again though... Hang on!
> 
> -Neha


	6. The Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa's backstory is revealed. Family dinner at the Reyes household. Lincoln makes a deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry it's a bit late I have a shitload of work to do for next week and I chose to sleep instead.  
> TRIGGER WARNING - HOMOPHOBIA
> 
> \- Neha

Chapter 6:

 

Lexa was lying on her bed trying to drown her miseries in alcohol again. It wasn't like she had a crap life, both her parents loved her so much, Lincoln was always there for her, Anya...  
Lexa took another swig of brandy and let it burn her throat. She was lucky it was only the cheap stuff, otherwise her mother would be so angry. But she didn't care at the moment.

A week ago, her girlfriend of four years, Costia Forrest, had left her for the most feared girl in Ton DC - Nia Azgeda. Yeah, ok, since Lexa had found out she had powers, she was constantly trying to read people's minds and she hadn't got the guts to tell Cos yet, but it did come as a bit of a shock. After a date with Costia, they were lying at the top of a hill, just staring at the stars, blissfully happy. Well, supposedly.  
Lexa turned her head to the side and stared at Costia's beautiful blonde hair and green eyes, the slight smile playing on her lips a rarity nowadays. Lexa had been able to tell, even without using her telepathy, that Costia was unhappy. She thought that by taking her out on this date she would be able to bring that smile back on to her face.  
Lexa closed her eyes. Immediately, her head was flooded with voices and Lexa shuffled, trying to get them to stop. She felt a hand on her arm and Lexa opened her eyes, finding Costia looking back at her with worry in her eyes.  
Lexa gulped.  
In her head, she could hear Costia's voice. She was revealing her secrets. Like how once, she forged a note to the teacher saying she needed to skip school because of a doctors appointment. The next secret got to her though. Costia was talking about a girl. She was strong and brave and care-free. She was swooning over Nia.  
Lexa shuffled away from her girlfriend and ran back home. As soon as she reached her bedroom, she got out her phone and texted Costia, saying that it just wasn't working anymore. It probably isn't the best way to break up with someone but Lexa couldn't afford to show her emotions again.

When she met Clarke, it was like a new beginning. Clarke could help her get over Costia. Clarke could save her.

Lexa's phone buzzed.

Clarke [22:47]: Need you now! Bell is at Mt Weather on a suicide mission, would really appreciate it if you and Lincoln came?

Lexa [22:48]: Sure thing, hunny ;)

Lexa scoffed just after she sent the message. Great job there, Lexa, scaring the girl before your first date. Shit not like there is going to be a first date, you know, 'cos Clarke might say no and oh crap she's rambling again.

She stumbled off her bed and knocked on Lincoln's door. She shuffled into his room and poked his sleeping figure.

"What?" Lincoln grumbled, his head still shoved into his pillow.

"Bellamy Blake is in trouble. Griffin wants us to help." Lexa sat down next to Lincoln as he started to sit up straight.

"Why would we want to help them?" Lincoln yawned, "And why do you stink of booze?"

"Why d'you think?" Lexa returned, "And I think Clarke and her family are good people and we said we would help good people."

Lincoln stretched his arms and sighed, "I guess we better go then."

 

They got out and rode their motorbikes to Mount Weather, getting there in less than 10 minutes after Lexa swerved a little bit. She probably shouldn't be drunk driving, but again, she was past the point of caring.

"Lexa?" Clarke exclaimed after Lexa had hugged her unexpectedly.

"You smell like sunshine." Lexa whispered into Clarke's hair.

Clarke chuckled and hugged the other girl back, "How drunk are you right now?"

Lexa shrugged, "I had a few. But I'm not lying, you really do smell beautiful."

Clarke blushed and turned away to look at Raven, who was on the floor typing on her laptop.

"Rae, are we good?" Clarke asked, kneeling next to her to look at the laptop screen.

"Uhuh," Raven answered, trying to decipher the code, "Octavia, I can stay with you if you want?"

Octavia sniffed, "Yes. Thank you, Rae."

"Okay gang!" Lexa exclaimed, "Here's what's gonna happen - Octavia and Raven will stay out here. Raven, make it rain if something goes wrong. Clarke and I will go in and find Bellamy. Lincoln you can trail behind. Where are Dumb and Dumber?"

Clarke smiled, "Jasper and Monty had to sit this one out."

Raven sighed, "Wick isn't coming."

Octavia looked up from the ground, "What happened?"

"I'm breaking up with him." Raven shrugged as her laptop beeped, "Okay. I found a frequency which looks slightly different than the rest."

Lincoln looker at the laptop, "Different how?"

"Like it was disconnected for a few minutes." Raven replied.

Clarke nodded, "And Bellamy said he was here a few minutes ago."

"That fucker took someone's earwig!" Raven laughed, "I can hack that, one sec...done. We can now speak to him through my phone. Princess, would you do the honours?" Raven asked, shoving her phone in Clarke's face.

Clarke turned on the mic and hoped Bellamy was on the other end, "Bellamy?"

There was static on the line. And then silence.

"Clarke?"

Clarke let out a breathe she didn't even know she was holding, "Hey, Bell. Where are you?"

Bellamy sighed, "I'm making my way to floor 27. That's where Aden is being kept apparently."

Clarke furrowed her eyebrows, "According to who?"

"Maya. She's good, I think." Bellamy replied.

Clarke nodded but then remembered that Bellamy couldn't see her, "Okay, if you trust her. Passing you to Octavia now."

Octavia bit her lip, "What the actual fuck, Bell?"

Bellamy sighed, "O, I'm sorr--", there was a pause on the line, "I have to go. Stay on the outside and I will contact you when it's safe."

"Bellamy!" Octavia shouted, "I love you, you know? We all love you so much."

Clarke gulped and took the phone back, "You have a day until we come looking for you. If it comes down to taking lives, please know that there is probably another way. Find him, Bell. I know you can. I love you so much." Clarke sniffed, "Bye."

"Stay alive. Be ready to fight." 

The line clicked silent and Clarke felt a single tear roll down her face. He was the strongest and fastest, he might have a chance of not being detected and getting away with 100 prisoners. Clarke sighed, she was only lying to herself.  
But she would give him a day to find and free everyone before panicking too much. It was lucky that Aden wasn't here; he would be so worried about his big brother. Clarke swallowed the lump in her throat.

"So I guess we should go home." Raven said, packing her equipment away, "Does anyone wanna come over?"

Octavia sniffed again and nodded, "Clarke? I'm going to Raven's, do you want to go too?"

Clarke nodded as well, "Lex? Lincoln?"

"Sure thing, sweetie." Lexa replied, a smirk playing on her lips. Oh God, her lips.

Lincoln hit her arm playfully, and Raven chuckled, "I think mom's made pozole for me and Loro so you guys are in luck!"

 

 

"Son?" Jake asked as Aden scurried over to him, "Are you hurt?"

Aden shook his head, "Just a bit banged up, I guess."

Jake nodded before noticing Aden hadn't been tied up, "Aden, come and untie me."

Aden stood up and tested his legs. They were a bit sore but he would manage. After untying his father, he watched on as Jake surveyed the room.  
Behind the chair, there was an air vent. Maybe with a knife he would be able to get it to move but there was nothing like that here at the moment. Or maybe there was. Jake rushed over to the corner where Finn had put his torturing equipment and opened the bag. There were a selection of blades, ranging from small to large, ordered in the bag.

Finn Collins is one dumb shit, Jake thought as he smiled to himself.

He looked down and noticed the blood staining his ripped top. Wincing, he removed his top and inspected his wounds. Luckily, Dante had healed him enough to speed up the process of re-growing his skin. He looked up at Aden, who was staring at the wounds.

"Aden, how did you get here?" Jake asked, putting his top back on after a small struggle.

"A man and woman took me from home." Aden said in a small voice, staring at the knife in Jake's hand, "Are you okay, dad?"

Jake clenched his jaw, "I'm fine. Where were Bellamy, Clarke and Octavia?"

"Octavia was being sick, Clarke was cooking, and Bellamy was downstairs with Clarke." Aden ran up to Jake and hugged him tightly, "There was an earthquake, dad. They couldn't have helped me even if they wanted to."

Jake held onto his son and sighed, "I know. But you're okay. We will get out of here."

The door interrupted their moment and a woman dressed in black strode in. The woman's cheekbones looked like they could slice through metal and her eyes bore into Jake's, sending him squirming on the spot. The woman's long wavy hair flowed freely over her shoulders, only interrupted by a few blonde braids. The woman's posture reeked of authority and confidence as she scanned the room with her chocolate eyes. Her gaze halted on Aden and Jake quickly stepped in-between them.

"Move," the woman commanded as she looked lazily at Jake, "and I will get you out of here."

"Why?" Jake said, still not moving.

"You know my brother and sister." The woman said, looking past Jake to Aden.

Aden peeked past his father, "Yes. The tall man and the girl with the green eyes."

Jake scrunched his eyebrows, "How can we trust you?"

The woman smiled slightly before displaying the cut on her cheek, "How do you think I got this?"

Aden hid behind Jake again whilst he collected his thoughts.

"What can you do?" Jake asked after a moment of silence.

The woman's stance relaxed slightly, "I have already convinced Dante to offer a trade. The crystal for you two."

Jake shook his head, "We do not know of any crystal."

"Well the boss thinks you do," the woman took a menacing step towards Jake, "so either your people hand it over, or one of you will die today."

Aden gulped and stepped out despite the looks he got from his father. He approached the woman slowly and looked up. The woman just stared his down, her hand on her weapon just in case.

"I think Lincoln has it." Aden said in a small voice, "I think I saw him putting it in his pocket."

The girl clenched her jaw, "Ok."

The woman hurried out of the cell, shutting the door behind her.

Jake glanced at his son before collecting his restraints, "Who are these new friends then, A?"

Aden started tying Jake back to the chair, "Clarke and Bell's classmate and her brother."

Aden decided not to disclose the information about Octavia having a boyfriend. After all, it was the right thing to do.

 

 

"Okay, Wick. I get it." Raven shouted.

She was currently standing outside her house having an argument about breaking up with Wick. Wick had turned up at her home and was eating dinner with her family when Raven and the other teens got there. The rest of her friends were inside trying to distract Carmen and Alejandro so that the couple could have their "talk".

"Baby, please!" Wick said, grabbing Raven's hand, "I love you so much and I know I haven't been there for you but I want to change."

Raven snatched her hand back, "You said that last month. So change."

Wick sighed, "I feel like there's someone else."

Raven crossed her arms, "Maybe there is."

 

Wick ran a hand through his hair, "D'you know what? No. You're a fucking disabled idiot who cant walk without me. I see you eye-fucking Octavia whenever you can and play it off as friends. You're fucking sick. Preying on your best friend? That's a new low, even for you. I was in a relationship with you because I felt sorry for you. I thought I could help you, you freak!"

 

Wick clenched his jaw as he heard the door open and saw Octavia running out to hug Raven. Raven hadn't moved yet, a stoic expression plastered on her face. Wick scoffed before slamming his car door shut and speeding down the street, shouting expletives while he went.

Octavia rubbed circles on Raven's back as she led her back into the house. Instead of returning back to the dinner table, Octavia took her up to her bedroom.

"How much did you hear?" Raven asked as she sat down on her bed.

Octavia faced Raven on the bed, "Enough."

Raven offered the younger girl a small smile, "Bellamy would kill me."

Octavia chuckled, "He trusts you."

"You have a boyfriend." Raven stated, shaking her head, "I can't come between that, you said it yourself - it's love."

Octavia gulped, "I guess it is."

"You guess?"

"I don't know." Octavia breathed heavily, "I was completely infatuated with him and he is perfect for me. Strong, kind, lovin--"

Raven waved her hand, "Yeah, yeah, we get it. Lincoln Woods can't hurt a damn fly."

"I don't know." Octavia repeated, "I just need some time to figure it all out. Wait for me? Please?"

Raven placed her hand on Octavia's, "Always."

The two friends relaxed into Raven's bed without another word. Raven tried her best to put some distance between them as Octavia drifted to sleep but unfortunately the younger girl had curled up into her side. Raven smiled softly and wrapped her arm around her friend, giving her a quick kiss on the forehead. Friend. God, she hated that word.

 

 

"Thank you so much for letting us stay, Mrs Reyes." Lincoln said, sitting down next to Lexa.

"Please, call me Carmen! You make me sound so old." Carmen chuckled before sitting down at the head of the table.

Clarke was seated in front of Lexa, next to Lorenzo and she was having a pretty hard time keeping her eyes focused on the food.  
Drunk Lexa was her new favourite.

"Mija!" Carmen shouted when she heard silence, "She must have fallen asleep. All that child does is sleep, eat and work. Mostly sleep though."

Lorenzo stole a glance at Lexa and smirked, "Raven never told me she had such a beautiful friend."

Clarke snorted.

Lexa glared playfully at Clarke and then let her eyes settle on Lorenzo, "Thank you but I don't play for that team."

Carmen dropped her spoon suddenly before busying herself in the kitchen again.

Alejandro cleared his throat before whispering, "Carmen doesn't like to talk about that sort of thing. We know Raven might be though so she will have to get used to it."

"Raven's gay?" Clarke asked, seeing as her friend had never discussed her sexuality with them.

"Let her figure it out." Alejandro shrugged.

A phone rang around the table and Lincoln retrieved his mobile from his pocket.

A concerned look washed over his face as he excused himself from the table.

"Hello?" Lincoln said through the phone.

"Lincoln." The voice of his sister flooded his ears.

"Anya..." Lincoln shook his head, "Where are you?"

Anya gulped, "Look, I don't have much time. I know you went to Mount Weather and took something. If you give back the crystal, you can have the boy and his father back."

Lincoln nodded, "Ok. I will deliver the crystal now and you give me Aden and his father."

"And Lincoln," Anya said, keeping her voice steady, "don't tell anyone."

"Of course, sis."


	7. The Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake and Aden try to get out, Bellamy tries to get in, and Clarke is sad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a shorter chapter than usual but I tried to make it up to you guys by posting it early...forgiven?
> 
> \- Neha

Bellamy crawled through the endless air vents. He and Maya had been doing this for what seemed to be hours, with Maya constantly shouting out directions. He was thankful that someone on the inside, someone who new valuable information about the enemy, could be trusted. Well, he wasn't quite sure if she was legit yet but she was the best chance he had to find Aden and free the 100 prisoners.

"How did you get here?" Bellamy asked when he felt the stinging in his hands and had to stop.

Maya stopped too and relaxed on her knees, "I was kidnapped too. The Corp. helped me learn to control my powers and in exchange, I worked with them to find more of my kind."

"You chose to stay?" Bellamy asked; he thought they were prisoners.

"Yeah. My father came with me."

Bellamy tried to read the emotions is Maya's eyes but found nothing. He decided to hit her where it probably hurt, "What about your mother?"

Maya gulped and distractedly scratched at the metal vent, "My mother died giving birth to me. After that, my father became a drunk and ever since I can remember he has been unemployed. When The Mount Weather Corp. decided to help us, I thought this would be a way of changing our lives forever."

Bellamy nodded but then paused, staring confused at the young girl, "Why are you helping me then?"

"I don't know." Maya stated, offering a small smile before motioning for Bellamy to continue crawling.

 

 

Raven, Octavia and Clarke all made there way to the coffee shop before school started. After Octavia fell asleep, Carmen allowed Clarke to stay over and sleep on the couch in exchange for helping to put the dishes away. Clarke didn't sleep much though, she couldn't. Not knowing where Bellamy was or what he was doing was killing her. She didn't even know if her brother was alive.

The girls reached the counter and Clarke looked up to find Gina in front of her. Her heart ached for the girl.

"Good morning! What can I get you?" Gina said happily, before her eyes scanned the rest of the cosy establishment, "Where's Bellamy?"

Raven put her hand on Clarke's and cleared her throat, prompting Octavia to speak, "My brother couldn't make it. He's really ill today. We will just have two black coffees and green tea for Raven please."

Clarke smiled at Raven, hopefully showing that it wasn't impacting her. That she wasn't scared that Bellamy wasn't going to make it through the day. Or that he might not have made it through the night.

"Clarke?" Octavia whispered as she rubbed her sister's back.

Raven looked at Octavia quickly, "I think we should get to class."

 

Mr Kane tapped on his desk to get the attention of his rowdy students, "Ok, class. Poetry today."

The classroom erupted in sighs and groans. Although many hated reading and analysing poems, Clarke found it quite enjoyable getting to pick apart the use of every word in every stanza and finding hidden meanings. According to Kane, the poem they were studying today was called Ozymadias by Percy Bysshe Shelley.  
After reading it through a couple of times (just to make sure she understood the message) Clarke fell in love. She knew that Shelley was critical of tyranny and that his wife wrote Frankenstein's doctor or something like that. But Kane told them that in Shelley's era, a statue of Ramases the Great was being transported to England and another of his name's was 'Ozymandias'.

Clarke absorbed all of the information, thankful for a distraction from the worrying. That's what she loved about stories and poems - they helped her get away from real life. She could do and say what she wanted without being scared of how it would impact the characters in the story. She hoped with all her heart that Bellamy and Aden were alive and well.

 

 

Aden moved to the back of the cell and braced himself. Jake stood next to him and covered his eyes with his arms. The younger boy threw his arms out in front of him and was satisfied when he heard the familiar smell of burning clothes.  
In around two minutes, a guard would come through the door to throw an apple at the two prisoners. Jake had devised a plan where Aden would throw a ball of fire at the guard and make a run for it, hoping that they didn't get caught.

The door creaked and Aden gulped.

The guard opened the door fully and allowed himself in with a smile on his face. However his demeanour changed when he noticed the orange eyes and the flames tentatively licking Aden's body.  
Aden threw his hands out and a ball escaped his hands. It hurtled through the air, nonchalant to the screams of the terrified guard, and burnt through the man's flesh.

Jake nodded and Aden gulped again as they sprinted out of the cell. All around them, red lights illuminated the never-ending corridor. Jake remained behind his son to make sure they weren't being pursued, thankful that their plan was working.  
He could feel the air slapping his face as he followed Aden, who had memorised the route he had been taken. He could feel the ground beneath him thunder with every footstep he took.  
Suddenly, Aden stopped.

"Mr. Griffin." A young guard spoke nervously, "I don't want to hurt you."

Jake watched as he got his gun out and a small girl appeared next to him, "Jaha. You're Wells Jaha, right?"

Aden moved towards them until he felt his father's hand, tethering him to their position, "Charlotte."

Charlotte smirked sadistically, "Gotcha. Bet you didn't think I worked for the enemy, did you?"

Aden shook his head in disbelief. She betrayed him, "Why?"

Charlotte merely shrugged her shoulders before replying, "I told you - my dad."

"Cage." Jake said though his clenched jaw.

 

 

"Are you sure this is the way?" Bellamy asked as he held the guard's gun in his hands.

Maya jogged to keep up with the fast pace he was setting as they scanned the area to make sure no one was watching them, holding out her own gun, "It's only going to be a few more minutes! You're not tired are you?"

Bellamy scoffed, "I can do this all day."

Maya nodded at him, "Right..."

Bellamy continued to check the corridor when his eyes caught on a door on the right of him. It was whitewashed, much like the rest of what Bellamy had seen of Mount Weather. Next to it was a keypad and what he could only guess to be an iris scanner. Bellamy stared at it in confusion - why would this room be more important than anything else in this stupid mountain?  
Before he could answer his question, Maya spoke.

"Idiot." She said as she swung at Bellamy, hitting the back of his head with the butt of her gun, "I'm afraid you're going into the reaping program."

Bellamy clenched his jaw at the girl's smile and blinked, trying to focus again.  
'Reaping program. That didn't sound very fun' Bellamy thought as a blackness invaded his vision.

 

 

Wells swallowed the lump that had begun to form in his throat, "Don't talk about my father."

Jake inhaled softly and held out his hand in an attempt to stop the boy from shooting, "Would he want you to do this? To murder one of his comrades?"

"He's dead because of you." Wells spat angrily as tears welled up in his eyes.

Jake took a step closer and stood in front of Aden before shaking his head, "Theo died because he betrayed his friends. His family. I get that it can't have been easy for you, not having a body to bury, but..." Jake paused and lowered Well's arm before continuing, "I can tell you now - he would be so proud that you aren't like him."

Wells choked out a sob and Charlotte allowed herself to look at the older boy. He was meant to be backing her up and now she had two escapees and a quivering mess to deal with.  
She raised her weapon again, aiming at Aden's chest, and pulled the trigger.  
She heard the bang. She felt the recoil. She witnessed the blood.

However what she didn't expect was that instead of immediately helping his son, Jake disarmed her with ease and punched her unconscious.  
Jake rushed to where Aden had collapsed and locked his hands tightly onto the smaller boy's. Dante had done it before to him so why the hell wasn't it working now?  
Jake cried out hysterically as he watched as the blood stained the floors. He cried helplessly into his son's chest and squeezed his hand, again trying to kick-start the healing process.

"Jacob?"

 

 

 

Cage threaded a hand through his hair and paced around his office.

"You're telling me..." He started, looking up at his two soldiers, "that you have Jake and Aden Griffin escaping from us and you did nothing."

Charlotte sighed, irritated, "Dad, I told you! Wells was crying and Jake knocked me out!"

Cage nodded and gestured at Wells, "Do you have anything to say for yourself, Jaha?"

"Sorry, sir." Wells muttered, not daring to meet his boss's intense glare.

Cage wiped the edges of his lips and exhaled slowly, "Ok, I believe you."

Wells breathed a sigh of relief. It was the last breath he took.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mwahahaha I feel evil. But again, I'm not JRott so no major characters will meet their demise unless they're actual dicks. Any guesses? And also, how do you guys feel about G!P Lexa?
> 
> \- Neha


	8. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy getting put into the reaping program and Lexa confessing to Clarke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to make this a G!P fic for Lexa just because I feel it contributes more to the plot. I will try to make it subtle in the rest of the story so it doesn't become too overwhelming. Thanks for reading and a shoutout to the Clexa AO3 Tumblr feeds, I was wondering why loads were reading this. Cheers mates,
> 
> \- Neha

Bellamy woke with a jolt and blinked his eyes open. He wasn't in the whitewashed halls he had become accustomed to anymore. He was in a dark place, and there looked to be barely enough room for him if he stood up. Which he couldn't do, thanks to the chains binding his hands and feet. He was kneeling on the moist floor when he realised there were other people next to him. Looking around some more, he could see about 20 other men chained up like himself, all in an ordered row. He could hear voices but they weren't coming from the men. In fact, the rest of them seemed to have their heads down, not daring to make eye contact with the woman striding his way. The woman, dressed in a lab coat, was ordering the two guards around in a bored tone.  
Once a man had been looked at, she would say either 'yes' or 'no' and a guard would shove them through one of two doors at the far side of the room.

Bellamy's eyes caught on a silhouette hugging the wall. Although he couldn't make out a face yet, the brooding personality and calmness did not suggest prisoner at all.

Dread rose inside him as the woman approached him. She was the woman he had knocked out - Tsing? - when him and his friend's came to Mount Weather for the first time.  
She scanned her eyes over Bellamy's taunt muscles. Only now had Bellamy realised the uniform he had stolen was missing and all he was dressed in were his boxers. He felt himself quiver under the woman's intense stare as she surveyed his body.

"Yes." Tsing said as she took one last look at Bellamy, before moving onto the man next to him.

A guard stepped towards him and lifted him with ease, shoving Bellamy towards the second door. Bellamy tripped over his chains and the silhouette rushed to help him.  
Bellamy looked down at the scratches on his elbow and then to the man's eyes. The man, dressed in an Armani suit, crouched down to Bellamy's level and picked him up off the ground.

"Bellamy Blake." He said as he reached for Bellamy's restraints, "Allow me to make you a proposition."

 

 

"Again, Clarke. I'm so sorry." Lexa said as she paced around Clarke's living room.

"Again, Lexa. It's fine!" Clarke repeated with a smile from her place on her couch as she sipped a glass of water.

"No it's not." Lexa replied, still not daring to look Clarke in the eyes, "I was drunk off my mind and I flirted with you, for fuck's sake."

Clarke smiled, "And I let you."

Lexa sighed before collapsing on the sofa next to Clarke, "Octavia, stop hiding."

Clarke swung around and was shocked to see a sheepish looking Octavia wandering into the room, scratching her neck.

Giggling, Octavia ran and sat down on the other sofa, "So would it be weird if," Octavia paused before smirking, "you were dating my sister?"

Clarke choked on her water as Lexa slapped her back in an attempt to rescue her. Once she had recovered, Clarke shot Octavia a glare before returning her attention to Lexa.

"I let you so it's okay that you flirted." Clarke reasoned and Lexa nodded.

Octavia looked between the two and gasped with a realisation, "You aren't even denying your feelings!? Oh my god, I have to tell Raven. Operation Clexa has been put into motion and she owes me 10 bucks, sucker!"

Clarke rolled her eyes as Octavia ran back upstairs, no doubt telling Raven about the flirting.  
Hang on...Raven.  
Octavia and Raven slept together last night. Like in the same bed. After Wick broke up with her. When she told Wick there was someone else. Holy shit.

Clarke must have looked like an idiot as Lexa tapped her shoulder suddenly, "Are you okay?"

Clarke swallowed thickly, "Can you keep a secret?"

 

She had finished explaining the not-so-platonic relationship between Octavia and Raven and was curled up on the couch after Lexa said she had to get ready for school.  
Raven and Clarke had been texting a little while after that. Well, it was mostly just about Operation Clexa and whatever the hell that was all about. Apparently, Raven had called it the moment she saw Lexa and had a bet with Octavia about who would figure it out first.  
Clarke had brushed the comment off at first but, as she had been saying to Raven, when she was around Lexa it was like nothing else mattered. But Clarke also knew the risks of trusting too early. Fucking Finn. Still ruining her life.

 

After another grueling lesson of P.E and endless questions about where her brother was, Clarke and Lexa finally reached their English room and sat down at their desks. These past few days had been nice for Clarke, aside from the obvious stomach-churning disaster that she could imagine was happening to Bellamy. Could but wouldn't, shouldn't. Too late, dammit!  
But she was okay - she had Octavia, Raven, Jasper, Monty and Lexa. Lexa had been a perfect addition to their friendship group. She understood their humour and was pretty quick with her own one-liners. 

However, Clarke felt a strange feeling in her body when Lexa flirted with her. It was even there when Lexa would look at her. It wasn't just physical attraction, but something in Clarke's mind was showing her how perfect Lexa was, from her emerald eyes to her petite hands. Lexa Woods was perfection in every sense of the word.

Kane tapped his desk and brought the kids to attention, "Ok. Poems again!"

The majority of the students groaned again and Clarke and Lexa laughed.

"Now, I got from last lesson that you didn't really enjoy analysing poems so..." Kane said as he leaned on his desk, "I want you to write me some."

If the students were pissed before, the chorus of annoyed whispers got them on another level of angry.

Kane clapped his hands to stop the murmuring before continuing, "I want you guys to pour your hearts out into this, I'm afraid it's 25% of your final grades! You have an hour from..." He started the stopwatch on his desk, "now."

Clarke stared at her blank piece of paper for a good ten minutes before her gaze started wandering. Everyone was engrossed in their poems, apart from Monty and Jasper of course who were trying to flick pieces of paper in the trash without being caught. Evidently, they weren't doing so well as Mr. Kane gave them a two-hour detention for it.  
Rolling her eyes, she realised how beautiful Lexa's jaw was. Aphrodite herself probably carved it, Clarke thought. She felt the overwhelming urge to draw her but she knew this exam was important.

Finally returning her attention to her paper, she started writing something about feelings.  
Love...? Maybe but Clarke didn't want to put her heart of her sleeve just yet. Power? It was a possibility seeing as they had just done a whole topic on it. Clarke cradled her head in her hands as she tried to figure out her damn life.

 

Kane's watch beeped loudly and Clarke had to stop herself releasing a shockwave due to her fright. She placed a hand on her heavily beating heart as her breathing returned to normal.  
Kane announced that he was going to collect them all in but not before some students read theirs out.  
Shit, Clarke thought as she tried to recall any reasons Kane might hate her and want to see her suffer.

Before she could get into detail about it, Kane ordered Jasper up. Clarke tried to hide her grin as she realised her friend had barely written anything on his sheet.

Jasper cleared his voice:

 _'They say we can't be together,_  
_Once we screw it up._  
_That we are too young to know about forever,_  
_But that's just the shittest thing I've heard, like ever.'_

 

Clarke snorted as Jasper went to sit back down, a grin plastered on his face as he high-fived Monty.

"Congratulations, Mr. Jordan. Loved the rhyming couplets in there." Mr. Kane said, sarcastically, "Ms. Woods. You're next."

Lexa sighed as she rose from her chair and made her way to the front of the classroom. Although she was unsure of the reaction she would get from her peers, she gave exactly zero shits about them. This poem was for one person and one person only. Okay, maybe two people but one was miles away.  
She looked up nervously and drowned in the smile offered by Clarke, giving her the strength to display her talent:

 _'I loved you but you left me,_  
_And now I'm on my own._  
_I thought I could make it by myself  
_But now she has me thrown.__

 _Her eyes invite me to kiss her,_  
_To feel something I forgot._  
_When you left I was lost,_  
_But now I cannot stop._

 _Love is a strange thing for me,_  
_It came about twice:_  
_Once when I wanted you,_  
_And when I met her, that was twice._

 _She who lights up rooms in an instant,_  
_With her sassy skills and quick wit._  
_When she smiles the whole world smiles,_  
_Even when she feels like shit._

 _I know what's happening and I cannot stop_  
_Regretting choices I have made._  
_But now that I have her,_  
_Those feelings have dropped and love has paved the way.'_

Lexa finished quietly as she felt the stares of her classmates on her. The silence of the room was almost unbearable. She ducked her head, feeling self-conscious. What if she didn't like it? Maybe it was unrequited? Did she appear weak?  
Lexa wiped her hands nervously on her jeans, holding her breath.

Kane stared at his student with his mouth agape. He was in awe of the fact that this brooding, quiet, shy student of his was able to produce something of that quality in just an hour.  
He broke out of his trance when Lexa rubbed her palms on her trousers and he grinned. He applauded, pride filling his chest.

Lexa's eyes shot up when she heard her teacher clapping for her. Her eyes were immediately met by cerulean blue, whose owner was on the verge of tears by the looks of it.

Worry crept into Lexa's chest again as she took in Clarke's unusual state. However that feeling soon dissipated when Clarke smiled at her sincerely, the smile gracing her features like a flood and Lexa couldn't help but reciprocate it.

She hurried back to her seat before turning around to Clarke and whispering, "I guess we should talk."

Clarke nodded but was still smiling, "Mine?"

Lexa nodded stoically before allowing herself to tune out of Kane's teachings; most of it was bullshit anyway.

 

Clarke dropped her bag on the floor before running into the kitchen, getting out two cans of coke and returning to the sofa.

She sat down and ran her fingers though her knotted hair, "What do you want to talk about, Lex?"

Lexa ignored the way her name ran off the blonde's tongue and clenched her jaw, "I think...Uh. I think I...h-have feelings feelings for you." She breathed out quickly, trying not to sound like a stuttering mess.

She mentally slapped herself as she remembered this wasn't her first time and she had way more game than she had just displayed to Clarke. Clarke.

She quickly lifted her gaze to Clarke, who was just staring at her lips. Lexa began to smirk, knowing it would make her crazy.  
However, what she couldn't anticipate was the fact that Clarke would close the distance between them and crash their lips together. For a moment, Lexa was frozen due to shock. But then she relaxed into it and allowed Clarke to straddle her waist.  
Clarke was everything she had imagined, the mix of strawberry chapstick and vanilla shampoo sending Lexa into an intoxicated bliss.  
She felt Clarke pull back as she released her lips with a pop. Suddenly, Lexa became very aware of their compromising position when she started feeling it.

She felt Clarke's eyes look south and widen with realisation. By this time, Lexa had resorted to picking at her jeans with her head buried, her face burning from embarrassment.  
She felt Clarke's hand under her chin, prompting her to look up to the other girl. To Lexa's surprise, Clarke didn't look angry or upset. Instead, all she found in her oceanic eyes was curiosity.

"You have a penis." Clarke stated as she stroked Lexa's cheek, affectionately.

Lexa could feel herself blushing but couldn't look away from Clarke's eyes. It was like the girl could see right through her, knowing all her secrets in the blink of an eye. She was in deep shit. Lexa was beginning to care for the girl. Properly.  
Clarke wasn't a fling to get over Costia. Clarke was... _Clarke._

"Y--Yes." Lexa nodded, still not sure where all this emotion had come from. She was meant to be fearless, emotionless. Goddammit.

Clarke nodded, smiling slightly, "cool."

Lexa couldn't help but stare at Clarke's smile. After the biggest revelation she could have made, the blonde was still sitting on her with her hands on Lexa's cheeks, smiling. Fucking smiling.  
Lexa moulded their lips together in a passionate kiss. It was like their lips were made for each other, that their bodies were meant to fit together perfectly. Pure bliss. That's what Lexa felt.

 

 

Cage sat up on his bed just thinking. This was a new situation for him. He had never had to kill his own child before. Charlotte hadn't seen it coming, bless her. After he had shot Officer Jaha, he moved the gun. He shot his own daughter without blinking an eye. He had turned his back on his own family.  
Cage closed his eyes and rubbed his face in his hands. What would Melissa have done? Melissa would have been able to think of a logical explanation of why Charlotte would let an escapee get away. His wife wouldn't have killed her daughter.

Cage jumped out of bed and went to Officer Woods' quarters.  
Knocking on the door, he stood outside her room and waited until he heard a scuffle.

The door swung open and Woods answered, "Sir."

Cage took note of her rigid body and dismissed the formalities with a wave, "Not when we are alone, Officer."

Anya stepped out of her room and crossed her arms, "What do you want, Cage?"

Cage's posture straightened at the obvious anger in her voice, "Blake. Bellamy Blake."

"You're foster nephew, yes, I heard about him. Not a bad kid." Anya nodded.

"He has lots of potential." Cage added, "I offered him the same deal I offered you."

Anya's face paled for a second but she knew Cage had seen it, "Why?"

Cage smirked at the reaction he had provoked, "I want him under your wing. Teach him everything you know."

"Will his family be kept safe?" Anya asked, leaning on her frame.

Cage nodded, "Just like yours were."

 

 

Dante massaged his forehead lightly before getting out of bed. He hadn't been able to sleep for a long time so had found solace in painting. He had quite the collection in his room now, however no one else had seen his work. He preferred it that way - keeping his professional and personal lives separate. Or as separate as they could be with his son working for him.  
Dante sighed as he thought about Jacob. Jacob was his son too even if he no longer thought so. They were bound by blood, no matter what Jacob thought.

Dante got up from his seat where he had been trying to replicate the Mona Lisa. He needed more water so started strolling towards the kitchen.

Suddenly he heard shuffling and muffled crying coming from the other end of the corridor. He ran towards the sound and felt like 1000 bullets had hit him straight in the chest.

"Jacob?" Dante asked as he wasn't sure if his eyes were deceiving him or not.

Jake sniffed and motioned at Aden, "Please... Please save him, dad."

Dante nodded quickly before placing his hand on top of Aden's and squeezing gently.  
Jake watched though misty eyes as blood from Dante flowed through the layers of skin into Aden.

The younger boy inhaled sharply and his eyes flew open. Dante snatched his hand back, immediately wincing due to the temperature of the young boy.  
Aden sat up slowly, taking in his surroundings. His eyes landed on an old man.

"Grandpa, right?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lexa's poem was hard but I tried so hopefully it displayed lots of emotions. Also, I said I wasn't Jason and Aden is alive! Dante is a good person apparently...how long will it last though?


	9. The Traitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy and Anya in Mount Weather.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My bad, life happened. Probably won't be able to update again soon have a shitload of weddings now so lucky me. Thank you for reading,
> 
> \- Neha

Chapter 9: The Traitor

Bellamy clawed at his collar again, finding his new uniform uncomfortably tight around his throat. The shadow from the previous day, his boss he presumed, offered him a proposition. He had said that Clarke, Aden, Octavia, and all his friends would be safe if Bellamy joined them. Bellamy would do anything for his family and friends but at the cost of his own sanity? He wasn't so sure. He had explained this to the Shadow Man, who had then given him a uniform - much like the one he had stolen previously, however this one was dark blue - and taken him to a large room. There were training mats at either end of the room, like they were the main attractions and people would come and watch fights. From the little Bellamy knew about The Mountain, the fighting probably did occur. He resented Maya for selling him out, however he didn't blame her; she had a job to do, a loyalty to The Mountain - to protect them at any cost.

A woman strode into the room, confidence oozing from every step. She held her head high, like a queen commanding her army. Her blonde hair was tied back in a bun, leaving her completely exposed, as she was clad in only a sports bra and joggers. Bellamy lowered his eyes to the woman's solid abs and narrowed his eyes at her ability to get more muscles than himself.  
The woman stood on one of the mats and looked straight through Bellamy, with her arms by her side.

The man clapped his hands, "At ease, Woods."

Officer Woods allowed her posture to relax slightly, clasping her hands behind her back.

"Woods?" Bellamy blinked, reality dawning on him suddenly, "Like Lincoln and Lexa Woods?"

The officer clenched her jaw and stayed silent, shooting holes into her superior's head.

The man smiled at the reaction, "I'm terribly sorry, Blake. I didn't realise we haven't exchanged formalities yet. My name is Cage." Her said, offering a hand which Bellamy gladly shook.

Bellamy nodded at the officer, who had yet to move, "You are their sister, right?"

Cage patted Bellamy's shoulder, "That's Anya Woods. She will be your mentor."

Bellamy scoffed, looking Anya up and down again, "My mentor? I haven't even agreed to working with you yet."

Cage merely smiled and looked pointedly at Anya.

The woman nodded and Cage left Bellamy and Anya alone in the room.  
The soldier breathed a sigh of relief as the door closed and her posture relaxed. She reached out and shook Bellamy's hand.

"Nice to meet you, Blake." Anya returns the small smile offered by Bellamy before continuing, "As you may have noticed, you have quite a few new gadgets."

Bellamy nodded and pressed his index finger to the earpiece in his right ear, "I'm assuming it's for security?"

"You will be part of the security detail for Dante for the next four days. At the end of those four days I will be assessing you based on your ability. That earpiece is emergencies only. Or, of course, if you want to contact someone on the outside." Anya said, locking eyes with Bellamy a second too long, causing Bellamy to become confused.

Bellamy's brows were furrowed as he replied, "I can contact people on the outside. I can contact my... siblings...?"

Anya's eyes darted to the top left corner of the room, "We need to get everyone out of here and if my brother and sister trust you with their lives, then so do I."

Bellamy nodded before turning his earpiece on.

"Now, visualise who you want to call in your head. Listen to the sound of their voice. Create an image of them." Anya said in a hushed tone, "They should pick up."

 

Bellamy did just that and was thankful when he heard static on the line.

"Hello?" Clarke's voice filtered through his earpiece and Bellamy breathed a sigh of relief.

"Crap, Clarke you don't know how much I missed you guys." Bellamy sighed, rubbing him temples.

"Are you okay?"

"The bomb Raven made," Bellamy said smiling slightly at Anya, who was looking at him with a mixture of confusion and urgency, "I need you to put it under sector 7."

Clarke laughed, "And where the hell is sector 7?"

Bellamy could almost visualise the eye-roll. Almost.

"Where we infiltrated the base the first time and found all those documents."

"Ok, just...be safe, Bell." Clarke replied.

Bellamy couldn't reply, an obnoxious beeping sound rang in his ears. Later, Anya explained to him how they only got 30 seconds per call, as Cage believed in conciseness. Bellamy's impression of Cage was worsening as Anya told him how Cage had used her.

Raven clambered under the barbed wire again, moving her brace so that it sat comfortably under her as she knelt down to place her bomb under the table in the room they had discovered on the first day. She slipped out and ran back over to Clarke who was waiting for her on the outside. It wasn't just a bomb. It was a fricking Rae-Bomb. Dicks.

 

Bellamy hung behind as he followed Anya through the corridors of the facility. Although Anya had blood bonds to his friends, he wouldn't make the same mistake again of turning his back on the enemy. Bellamy glanced at Anya, who had got dressed in her military uniform. She could probably take him anyway.  
She stopped outside a door and Bellamy stared in confusion (he had been doing that a lot recently). He had been here before, he could almost make out the area where Maya had hit him across the head.

Anya smiled at his confusion, "Welcome to the Reaping program."

 

Bellamy had been given the quick tour of the program and had witnessed the horrors that were being perpetrated by Cage Wallace. Anya had told his about how he had blackmailed her and their child, Lena. When she had been forced to join The Mount Weather Corp. she was placed under Cage's wing, where he could do whatever he wanted with her. Cage already had Charlotte by the time Anya was recruited and impregnated, so obviously Cage couldn't force Anya to do anything else.  
Anya was thankful for that, however since Charlotte was now dead, Cage had been beating her again. But she could take it. As long as he didn't hurt Lena. Lena was three years old now and as much as Anya hated admitting it, she was the sole reason Anya hadn't taken her own life yet. Not even Lincoln and Lexa could have saved her.  
She doubted her siblings still cared for her after the disappearing act Anya had done from their lives. Being 19, she was meant to be responsible for her family. She was meant to protect them from everything. By joining The Mountain and agreeing to all of Cage's terms, Anya had hoped her family would be safe. Unfortunately, Lexa's inability to stay away from vigilantism (even prior to her superpower being activated) meant that Lincoln had to be there to protect her. She had unwittingly caused more danger for her family.

Anya revealed everything to Bellamy. He was sort of like her confidante; it felt good to have someone new who was looking out for her.

Anya told Bellamy about Lena and how she went to school in sector 8 with the rest of the 37 children. Mount Weather would allow their employees to get pregnant and have children only to have them imprisoned. Or that's what Anya thought anyway. She explained to Bellamy how there was a school for them and how The Corp. was basically a microcosm of society.

Bellamy paused whilst doing his rounds and turned to face Anya, "There are children here...so we will be killing them?"

"Would you rather? Ugh, I hate this game." Anya sighed, massaging her temples.

Bellamy clenched his jaw and grinded his teeth for a while just thinking, "I'm calling Clarke and telling her it's off. We cannot risk innocent children getting hurt."

Anya nodded and went off to scan the area whilst Bellamy summoned Clarke in his mind.

"Hey." Clarke said in an exhausted tone.

"Cheer up, Princess. More bad news - we can't bomb the place. There are children here. We need a plan that doesn't kill everyone here. Please tell me you have one?"

He heard shuffling over the line, "We can work on it. But, Bell, this might be the only option."

Bellamy stared at the wall in defeat and gulped down his emotions, "They're just kids, C. What if it was Aden, hmm? Would you still make that call?"

Clarke paused, "Yes. To save more people. And there is a chance the bomb won't affect everyone. I will detonate in 5 minutes."

Bellamy shook his head, "Maybe you aren't the person I thought you were. For your sake, I hope I'm wrong."

 

Clarke heard the call disconnect and sighed. She hadn't seen Bellamy or Aden in 4 days and it was killing her on the inside.  
'No,' she thought, 'you are Clarke fucking Griffin. You can do anything.'  
She shook her head and called Raven, telling her to detonate in 5 minutes. There was no other way and Bellamy would see that eventually. She just hoped he was safe.

Raven texted her to tell her she had sent the signal.

Clarke's phone rang.

"Hey, it's Bellamy. Sorry, I forgot to say that I love you and everything. And I'm sorry for leaving our conversation like that."

Clarke blinked rapidly - she hadn't heard the sound of the detonation so what the hell was taking so long?

"Is everything okay over there, Bell?" Clarke asked tentatively.

She heard Bellamy chuckle, "I know it's rare for me to show emotions but chill!"

Clarke bit her lip. The bomb hadn't worked.

_Griffster [16:56]: ???_

_Mechanic Ray [16:56]: It should have gone boom..._

_HighGuy [16:56]: Twat XD_

_Linc [16:57]: About that. I may have done something._

_Octopus [16:58]: Spit it out, Lincoln._

_Linc [16:59]: My sister works for them._

_Lexy-loo [16:59]: First I'm hearing about this._

_Octopus [16:59]: Don't you dare bullshit me, Lincoln._

_Linc [17:00]: My OLDER sister Anya works for them. She wanted the crystal that I stole. And I couldn't let you blow her up._

_MontyyyG [17:05]: You fucking idiot._

**_Octopus has removed Linc from The Arkers group chat._**

Clarke called Bellamy and hoped he would pick up, not knowing how the whole earpiece thing worked exactly. 

"Is something wrong, Clarke?" Bellamy's voiced filtered through her phone and she breathed a sigh of believe - at least he hadn't died yet. She didn't want to know what she was capable of if someone killed any of her siblings, "Shouldn't you have blown it up by now?" 

"Lincoln happened." Clarke replied and collapsed into her sofa and started playing with Lexa's hair. The comfort of another body was always welcomed. But just how comfortable did she want to get with Lexa? Clarke definitely saw a future with Lexa, but the other girl had already told her what her intentions were. She was helping Lexa get over her ex. Could she really deal with being second best, always trying to erase her memory of the ex? 

Clarke gulped and shuffled into Lexa's awaiting arms. Who cares? She's happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine mini Lena Luthor... Quick question - how old do you guys think I am? Just curious, leave comments below with your guesses! Update is taking longer than usual because the chapter is double the size. Perhaps next week, sorry folks.
> 
> \- Neha


	10. The Distraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING - graphic violence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, this chapter was extra long. Hope you enjoy and get ready for some long overdue fighting!
> 
> \- Neha

Octavia collapsed on her bed and snuggled up to Raven, who had enveloped her in a soothing hug. Lots of thoughts were going through her mind right now. Ignoring the one's about Lincoln, Octavia had started questioning herself. Yes she was with Lincoln for a while but none of that compared to what she felt when she was with Raven. When Raven had admitted her feelings it was like...like she was free. Like she was able to accept herself and her feelings. But Raven loved her. Octavia didn't even know she was whatever the hell she was until Raven told her. Previously, she had been looking at other girls in the changing rooms after soccer matches but that didn't mean anything, right? She had already lived 15 years of her life without questioning herself properly. But now...now she felt strange.

"What are you thinking about?" Raven's smooth voice cut through her thoughts.

Octavia smiled softly and looked up at her friend. Because that's all she was, is - a friend.

"You. Us." Octavia sighed, "I'm so angry at Lincoln right now so I'm not sure if me getting closer to you is, you know, _real_."

Raven looked down at her crush fondly, "well, have you felt like this before towards another girl?"

Octavia gulped and started playing with the necklace around Raven's neck, "I thought some girls were cute at soccer matches but not as much as I feel for you."

Raven smirked, "Duhh that's because I'm amazing."

Octavia shook her head, smiling, and placed her hand on the older girl's neck, "I'll be the judge of that."

 

Raven woke up immediately as Octavia's lips pressed against her own. Ugh, another dream. Raven grabbed her phone and winced at the obnoxiously bright screen.  
Clarke had arranged for them to meet at Mount Weather at 7 which was...less than an hour away. They would break everyone out today. No one was going to be left behind. Raven stumbled off her bed and got changed into a badass leather jacket and black skinny jeans. After all, she had to look the part.

 

She got there late - of course - and was met with a glaring Clarke. Raven smiled and shrugged indifferently, smirking when Lexa went to calm her girlfriend down. Monty and Jasper cowered in the corner, not particularly wanting to fight just yet.

Raven heard a scream and covered her ears, sinking into the gravelled floor, looking for comfort. After she stopped feeling the horrid vibrations, she stood up and noticed Octavia panting on the floor next to her. Raven started chuckling when she saw what looked like war paint around Octavia's eyes. The latter just glared, clearly not appreciating Raven's input.

"Good morning to you too." Raven joked.

"Octavia," Clarke said, making her way towards the younger Blake, "Aim your voice towards the door under the streams of water."

Octavia glanced towards the door. It was probably made of reinforced concrete with a couple layers of steel, but it was nothing a banshee couldn't handle.  
She braced her hands and looked at her sister. Clarke nodded and Octavia swallowed thickly. Taking a deep breath, she let out a bloodcurdling scream.  
The teens watched as cracks started manifesting on the door, which was maybe 20 feet away. They covered their ears again when Octavia began shouting in a pitch only detectable by dogs. They felt the vibrations subside as Octavia retreated to the comfort of Clarke's side. The door collapsed in on itself, revealing Bellamy and an older girl. Around them they could hear the commotion of war. The sound of machine guns releasing their powers filled their every sense.  
Monty swerved just as a guard swung a baton at him. He rolled on the floor, dodging another hit to the head. Jasper quickly removed his goggles and sent his lasers through the guard's fleshy arm. The guard lay in the floor, screaming in agony.

"I'm _so_ sorry." Jasper said, crouching down to the guard, who had began spurting blood from his wound. Monty clasped his hand over Jasper's shoulder, begging his friend not to go down that path.

 

"An?" Clarke heard from her side, "it's really you?"

"Lex..." Anya breathed as she battled the constraints of her gear when she ran towards her sister, wrapping her in a hug.

"I guess it's time for reunions." A voice said from behind the rubble of the door.

"Dad! Aden!" Clarke shouted in unison with Octavia as they both flailed at the surprised duo.

Clarke checked over her brother's face for injuries. Once she was satisfied, she looked beyond her family. A strange shadow was lurking barely feet away. Clarke could feel her blood boiling as she realised the enemy had seen her when she was weak. She couldn't afford to be weak in war.

Lexa noticed too and unsheathed the sword she carried at her hip.  
Moving to protect Clarke, she used her telepathy to send a quick message to all of them, 'don't worry, I got this.'

"Show yourself." She snarled, baring her teeth at the intruder.

Jake put his hand up and Lexa fixed him with a determined glare, the sound of bullets drowning out into the distance.

"Relax, he's good." Jake said, pushing Lexa's sword slightly, "Everyone! Meet my father, Dante."

The old man stepped out of the shadows and returned everyone's friendly smiles.

Bellamy stepped forward and sighed, "Clarke. I'm sorry. I have realised that...that who we are and who we need to be to survive are very different things. I was wrong for being so rude to you yesterday. I'm sorry."

Clarke rolled her eyes and huffed playfully, "We don't have time for apologies. I can literally hear the guards."

"They are a little distracted," Anya muttered, looking for Bellamy to continue.

"They are fighting reapers at the moment so we have a bit of time to free the prisoners." Bellamy said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Octavia smiled, "What the hell are we doing talking about it then? Let's go." Octavia stormed past her older brother, "Nice uniform by the way."

Bellamy shook his head and motioned for Anya to lead the way. Clarke, Octavia and Lexa walked beside Anya, whilst Jake, Bellamy, and Monty followed a few steps behind. Jasper and Aden comforted each other before falling in line behind Dante.  
They got into a room holding at least 20 computers. Raven and Monty ran ahead, analysing them, or in Monty's case drooling over them.  
Raven determinedly hunched over a keyboard, tongue stuck out in concentration. She was going to find a flaw in their system. She was awesome. Nothing, not even a 5 foot 2 brunette with stunning eyes and a name beginning with 'O' could distract her.  
The computer started spitting out information and Raven let her eyes absorb the information displayed on her computer screen with a proud look on her face.

"Anya, right?" Raven asked, "Do your weapons have chips in them?"

Anya nodded, "Yes. They have microchips hidden in the butt of the guns. It means that only authorised personnel can fire."

The door swung open and a guard rushed in, halting when she saw the teens.

She placed her hand on the weapon attached to her hip cautiously, "You do not have the authority to come in here." She looked towards Dante before continuing, "Mr Wallace, are you in distress?"

Anya smirked, "Lex, you got this?"

Lexa copied her sisters smirk and screwed her eyes shut. Instantly, the weapon the guard was reaching for shot up and flew into Lexa's hand. The guard scrambled out of the room under Lexa's intense glare.

Anya barked out her laughter, "Telekinesis, right?"

"Yep." Lexa smiled before remembering their mission, "Surely if we have the appropriate access we can disable the guns with chips in, correct?"

Anya nodded in affirmation, "If your friend can hack-"

Raven held up her hand, "Let me stop you there. I am awesome. Hacking is my middle name."

Octavia grinned at Raven teasingly, "I thought it was Lindsey."

Raven ignored the fact that Octavia was touching her arm. Nope. She didn't even realise. It wasn't like a simple touch was sending her insides to jelly. Of course not.  
Raven typed for a while longer. Clarke bit her nail, nervously pacing around the room. The guard could come back at any second. What if she brought reinforcements? What if Raven wasn't "awesome" and her hacking skills proved to be outdated compared to Mount Weather's technology? Ew, she should really stop biting her nails.  
The computer beeped continuously and Clarke hurried towards it. Octavia hunched over Raven, who had tensed. Clarke snorted internally.

"Done." Raven stated, getting up as she lead the group to the back of the room.  
They approached a wall and Anya pushed her way to the front. Anya grabbed the lanyard around her neck and shoved it onto the wall. The patch of wall began to glow a cobalt hue and the wall made a clicking noise. Suddenly, the wall slid to the right and revealed a small room. Anya breathed in the stench of rotting wood and made her way inside confidently; this wasn't the first time she had been in here, however she didn't think she would be coming back to her old training room.  
She had mostly forgotten about this place due to the new buildings being built around it. No one new about this room, apart from her, Lena, and Dante, of course. Anya remembered Lena's face when she told her about their secret hide-out. Anya wanted Lena to be protected from Cage. She told her daughter that whenever she felt threatened by anything, she should go there and mommy would be there immediately.

"Mommy!" A young girl shouted as she ran up and hugged Anya.

Anya brushed some lose hairs that had escaped from Lena's bun out of her face. Her tanned skin mirrored that of her mother's. Like Lexa's, Lena's eyes were like emeralds in the night sky, contrasting perfectly with her raven black hair. The teens let the two have their moment until finally Anya released her daughter.  
Lena looked at them, her face neutral, a trick no doubt learnt from her mother.

Anya rubbed her palms on her trousers; _damn_ was it hot in here.

"Lena, meet Auntie Lexa. Lex, meet Lena. My daughter." Anya breathed out, looking rapidly between the two.

Lexa was immobile. She had a fucking niece! Question after question were going through her mind, such as why the hell didn't she see this coming? Or who was the father? _Where_ was the father?

"Nice to meet you." Lena stuck out her hand and Lexa took it quickly.

"Not to rush you guys or anything but we really should get going." Raven stated, typing furiously on her tablet before looking up and smiling at Lena, "Hey kid."

Clarke clapped her hands, "Right, here's the plan. Lexa I want you outside with Lena and Dante to predict what happens. Raven and Octavia, you can be posted at the main entrance looking out for any dangers when Bellamy and Anya go out to save everyone. Everyone else - prepare for battle."

They ran out of the room and everyone got into their positions. Almost immediately, a guard ran up to them. At first, Aden stared at his advancing figure in fright. Then he remembered Charlotte's face when she betrayed him. He pressed his eyes together and his body burst into flames.  
When he reopened his eyes, the guard was looking at him in shock and awe. The guard grabbed the machine gun at his side and fired.

"Aden!" Clarke screamed as she lunged between the man and her brother.

Clarke fell to the floor with a thud. Raven had done it, she had disabled the guns.

The guard, confused at why his weapon wasn't working, threw it to the ground. He grabbed the knife strapped to his leg and twirled it around his fingers threateningly. Clarke's stance widened and she scoffed at his pathetic attempt to scare her.  
The guard lunged at her, swinging his arm around, trying to slice her skin. She could hear her father struggling in the background but she had to focus on her own threat. The man took another swig at her. This time, Clarke was ready.  
She smacked guys hand away and punched him hard in the stomach. The man stumbled back before regaining his composure, and Clarke kicked the back of his knee. The guard fell to the floor, his leg resting in an unnatural position.  
He gulped and tried to pull himself away from Clarke, who was advancing quickly. She straddled his waist and grabbed his throat with both hands.

She squeezed and placed her lips against the man's ear, "Your fight is over."

She remained still, ignoring the man's pleading eyes. The light in the man's eyes started going out and then Clarke relented. She sent a burst of electricity through her fingers and immobilised the guard.

"Clarke," Raven's voice filtered through her earpiece, "Octavia keeps repeating Jake's name."

"Why?"

A ball of fire flew past her head. She looked up in time to see a female guard burning into ashes. She nodded a thanks to Aden before getting up off the ground.

_'Any minute now a whole load will come'_

Clarke breathed heavily before speaking into the wind, "Weapons?"

 _'Looks like hand guns, knives, and swords.'_ Lexa's reply came almost immediately.

Clarke nodded in affirmation and turned to Jake. He was lying on the floor, his left arm completely submerged in blood. His breathing was uneven and panic began to rise in Clarke's chest. She ran to his side, kicking a struggling guard in the process.  
She grabbed Jake's hand and held it close to her chest.

Jake shook his head, "Go. I can heal."

Clarke recoiled at his revelation. Her father had powers too? She shouldn't be too surprised; everyone seemed to have powers.

Aden send ball after ball of fire towards anyone who made a move. He was going to be a hero. After all, what's the point in being alive if you don't do something remarkable? He let another fireball fly and glanced up to see Monty carrying Jasper, who was shooting lasers at guards about 20 feet away.  
Aden had been trying something new for the past few days with Lexa. He called her in his mind and proceeded.  
He put his legs together and his arms stuck to his sides. Taking a deep breath, Aden jumped up, raising his arms above his head. The air around him erupted in flames, creating a spiralling wall of fire. Aden threw his hands outward, and the wall dispersed into all directions. The bullets of fire weaved around Clarke, Jake, Monty and Jasper, instead going straight through the bodies of the guards.  
Aden squirmed under Clarke's shocked stare, thankful when she realised there was still a mission to complete.

Clarke tapped the communications link in her ear, "Status update." She ordered, knocking out the last remaining conscious guard.

"Bell and Anya are 2 minutes away." Raven answered, typing on her laptop.

Monty had downloaded the schematics the first time they 'visited' Mount Weather so all Raven and Octavia had to do was find the quickest route, monitor security cameras, look out for potential threats, and not get killed. Oh, and free like 100 prisoners. Piece of cake.

Octavia was in charge of directing the two on where to go. Even though Anya knew most of the hiding places, Cage had been able to modify some of the buildings so that no one would suspect illegal activities.

"Take the next right." Octavia said into her comms.

Anya obeyed and led Bellamy through the corridors once again.

"Stop." Octavia said and Anya held up her hand, "On your left there is a door. That's as much as the blueprints of the building show."

"Damn." Bellamy whispered, "Are there any security cameras you can hack?"

Raven switched her mic on, "If there are, they are on a private network which is hard to hack on the best of days, let alone when we are trying to hack a secret government organisation."

"So you can't hack it." Anya stated, distastefully.

"Nope." Raven said, popping the 'p' in a childlike manner.

"Going in blind. That's just awesome." Bellamy replied, "Let's hope we won't need to fight."

 

"You jinxed it." Anya said, throwing a right hook towards an angry guard. She hit him straight in the jaw, hearing a satisfying crack in return.  
The cages with the 100 prisoners were maybe 10 feet away. A path marked the middle of the room, with crowds of prisoners on either side. However between them and the prisoners, there were 5 guards. Not amazing, but not a disaster.

Bellamy grabbed his opposition by the collars with his super speed and lifted her with ease. The female guard was thrown to the opposite side of the laboratory and Bellamy was relieved to see she wasn’t going to carry on fighting.

"Hang on!" Bellamy said as he grabbed Anya by the waist.  
He sprinted around the room, making sure to hold onto Anya tightly. He put his arm out to hit the guards.  
Seconds later, they were all lying on the floor, completely stoic.

Anya approached the first cage. There was a young girl in there, she couldn't be more than 12. It could have been Lena in here. Anya broke their eye contact and used the butt of her gun to break off the lock.  
As she opened the door, the girl attacked Anya with a hug. Hesitantly Anya returned the hug, conscious of the time they were wasting.  
Eventually, Anya managed to peel the girl off her. She wiped at the tear escaping her eye and glanced over to Bellamy, who promptly turned away. Strangely, Anya didn't feel the need to run away from her emotions. It was like she was free from the shackles that Cage had bound her in. Like she could experience things without worrying how he was going to react.  
They opened the final cages and Bellamy clapped his hands to stop the confused mutterings.

"Okay! Ready to get outta here?" Bellamy asked, a proud smirk taking over his features.

A chorus of 'hell yeah' and 'finally' erupted and Anya smiled at the children's enthusiasm. They led the kids the same way they came, with Bellamy at the front and Anya rounding up the weaker ones. The crowd stopped.  
Confusedly, Anya pushed her way to the front and found Bellamy. She stared at his defeated look with her eye brow raised, waiting for him to explain himself.

"They locked us in." God- _fucking_ -dammit.

 

Clarke sent a bolt of electricity through a guards chest. The man collapsed onto the floor. She turned around in time to spot someone throwing a punch at her face, however she wasn't fast enough to dodge it. The fat fist collided with her jaw and Clarke's whole face felt numb. She blinked her eyes open and closed, willing her vision not to go blurry. The metallic taste was manifesting in her mouth as she stumbled slightly. She held her arms out, trying to balance herself before realising her assaulter was still there. She sniffed and put her arms up in a defensive position before opening her eyes.  
Finn.

"Had a nice chat with your daddy earlier, Princess."

He wrapped his hand around her throat and started choking her, looking right into his ex-lover's eyes. Clarke couldn't die by his hand. She felt nothing for him. He was a coldhearted bastard who wanted to _rape_ her. There was no coming back from that. He closed his hand tighter as she choked back a sob.  
Clarke brought her previously immobile hands up to Finn's shoulders. She began scratching at him, trying to get him off. But Finn was relentless.  
Clarke came to a realisation - she was going to kill Finn Collins. That gave her the strength to move her hands from his shoulders to his waist. Inhaling deeply, she thrust her hands forward, releasing spark after spark of electricity that passed through Finn's body magnificently.  
The older boy collapsed in a heap in Clarke's arms as she fell to the ground in tears. He could never hurt her again.  
A wave of debris came her way as a mini earthquake started. She looked up and couldn't believe her eyes. Lincoln Woods stood at the entrance to Mount Weather with the crystal in his hands. The audacity.  
There was a faint cobalt glow coming from the crystal. Lincoln looked over to her, guilt evident in his eyes. Clarke remained still, holding their eye contact with curiosity. Lincoln placed the crystal on the floor and then, with a heavy boot, crushed it, releasing countless shockwaves. Lincoln fell to the floor and Clarke covered her head with her hands.  
She could feel the repercussions for another few minutes, until finally the sound of cheering made her look up.  
In front of her stood what looked like hundreds of children in various conditions, some with clothes, many without. Clarke scanned the area, her eyes landing on a tall brunette boy with long wavy hair and a chiselled jawline.

Smiling, Clarke lifted herself off the ground, "Bellamy!"

Bellamy turned around and revelled in the hug Clarke attacked him with, thankful that his sister was okay. The blast wave from the explosion of the Arkadian crystal had caused the door to fold in on itself, freeing the prisoners.

"Having a group hug without us? That's just rude." Jasper's voice interrupted the sibling's moment and Clarke and Bellamy pulled away reluctantly, chuckling softly.

The rest of their team were now standing around them. They had done it. They had saved everyone. _And_ no one was too badly injured.

"Superhero high-five?" Aden suggested, raising his hand.

Lena slapped it before running to Anya's side. The teens laughed.

"You!" A voice called.

They all turned around and Raven paled. Wick began advancing on the group, cocking a gun. Bellamy was quick to step in front of Wick, putting some distance between them while Lexa tried to smuggle Raven out of the inevitable conflict and Jasper created a wall along with Monty and Clarke. Raven, however, had other ideas.

"What?" Raven shouted, pushing Lexa away from in front of her.

"Not you. The bitch who stole you from me." Wick returned, pointing at Octavia.

Octavia stepped forward, her face stoic, "She doesn't love you. Get over it."

Wick clenched his jaw and aimed the gun.

" ** _No!_** " Raven ran and lunged herself into the line of fire. She felt a sharp sensation in her right shoulder as the bullet ripped through her skin.  
She fell to the floor. Lexa tackled Wick to the ground and quickly punched him to unconsciousness. Damn, that hurt more than she expected. But she was okay, as long as Octavia kept her in this tight embrace.

"You took a bullet for me..." Octavia said, an overwhelmed look on her face.

Raven pulled herself into a sitting position with her left hand, still slightly leaning on Octavia for support, "And I would probably do it again."

Octavia smiled and ducked her head. Raven's eyes fluttered closed as she felt Octavia's plump lips connect with her own. Wow, it was even better than the dreams.

Clarke looked on with pride. Now, two of her favourite people would be happy. Together. She looked up into Lexa's adoring eyes. Lexa just smirked and held onto Clarke a little tighter.

Bellamy ruffled Aden's hair annoyingly, glad for the normalcy again. Aden ran off; apparently he was getting on swimmingly with Lena.  
Jake clapped Bellamy on the back, "You saved their lives. Half the population. That's got to feel good, right?"

Bellamy nodded slowly, looking out at his family, "It did."

Jake took note of his son's solemn tone, "Is it something you want to feel again?"

"Yeah...I think so." Bellamy said, finally making eye contact with his father.

Jake smiled, "Welcome to your new career in law-enforcement."

Bellamy smiled back, before being roped into a race with Monty and Jasper to see who could get home the fastest. They were heroes. No one could take that title away from them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was the penultimate chapter! Yass nearly done! Lemme know what you think,
> 
> \- Neha


	11. The End Of The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time jump. Clexa, Jonty, Octaven, and many more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter now... Hope you have enjoyed it so far and this brings some closure! Also, this does have a 5 year time jump so everyone is older. Aden is 15 and Lena is 8 and so on.
> 
> \- Neha

5 Years Later...

"Honey?" Clarke called as she waddled into the living room of the house she shared with her girlfriend.

Lexa looked up from her laptop as she heard Clarke coming in, "Yeah?"

Clarke collapsed on the sofa with a sigh, "My feet hurt."

Lexa narrowed her eyes and took her glasses off, "You shouldn't have got up to eat the muffin then."

Clarke pouted, "I was hungry and my own girlfriend couldn't take two minutes to pass it to me."

Lexa chuckled and got up from her desk to join Clarke on the sofa, unable to resist the Griffin pout. So much had happened to them in the past few years, and Lexa was eternally grateful to Lincoln for introducing them, even though he had betrayed her. She still mourned his death though. He was family, after all.

"Sorry," Lexa said as she wrapped her arm around Clarke's shoulders.

"I forgive you. But will _she_ forgive you?" Clarke said pointing at her stomach. Yup, Clarke was pregnant. Their baby girl would be born in a couple of months according to the doctors.

Lexa smiled fondly before kneeling down and placing a feather-light kiss on Clarke's stomach, "I'm sorry, Lauren."

Clarke cringed at the name, "It makes me think of Lorenzo."

"But it's perfect, Clarke. Just like you." Lexa said, snuggling her face into Clarke's neck.

"Charmer." Clarke laughed as Lexa started tickling her.

"An says we have to go to dinner tomorrow." Lexa smiled as she helped her partner up to bed.

Clarke allowed herself to be tucked in and sighed, "Will you have to take time off?"

"Um...nah. I can just mark the kid's exams another day." Lexa said as she held Clarke close, "They miss their favourite teacher, you know?"

Clarke hugged Lexa's waist and leaned her head on her girlfriend's shoulder, "Tough."

 _'I love you'_ Clarke heard in her mind and she looked up at her lover before planting a sweet kiss on her nose.

"I love you too."

 

 

"Monty." Jasper poked his sleeping figure until he heard Monty's muffled grunt of acknowledgement, "Wake up, babe."

Monty didn't respond, instead choosing to move his hand from under his pillow to put his middle finger up at his boyfriend.  
They were in the cabin they had bought a year ago as a celebration of Monty coming out to his parents. Jasper's parents gave exactly zero shits but Monty's took a little more time to accept it. His father was supportive from the start, saying that they still loved him because he was a good child. Monty's mother, however, took a bit more convincing but after a while she also said she loved Monty for who he was.  
They had got the cabin to remind themselves of what they had done to get there. And how much they could achieve when they were together, because before they had bought the place, the cabin had no furniture or decor. Now, though, Jasper's secret artistic genius had meant that ever room was filled with a science-based decoration, from posters about subatomic particles to images of nanotechnology. Just the usual.

Monty was happy that he was finally able to admit his feelings for Jasper. It was pretty cute too, as it was only a few hours after Octavia had kissed Raven. It sucked about Lincoln turning out to be a traitor and when Anya had to shoot him but Monty was glad Octavia had someone she loved. And it helped that they could trust Raven not to break Octavia's heart and vice versa.

A week ago, Raven had called Monty about possibly buying an apartment as a surprise for Octavia to mark their five year anniversary as a couple. Monty had screamed down the phone, gaining the attention of Jasper, prompting Raven to explain the situation. After barely a moment's persuasion, Jasper agreed to help them move their stuff out. He had also volunteered to call Bellamy as long as someone could look after Oscar, but Raven didn't want the older Blake to know just yet; he would probably kick her ass all the way to Australia.

 

"Two fresh cases," Sheriff Griffin said to his partner, "I could really use the help, Officer Blake."

Bellamy smiled and happily took the case files from his father's hands. After defeating The Mountain, Bellamy had felt empty. He felt that saving people was right and even though he risked his life for random strangers, the sense of pride and accomplishment he got afterwards compelled him to be a hero. He started working under Jake's supervision after passing the tests with flying colours. He didn't even have to use his powers. Okay, maybe just a _little_ bit.

"Yes, sir." Bellamy nodded before smiling and whispering, "Your grandson was crying for you yesterday, you know? Gina had to stay up all night apparently."

Jake chuckled, "Your fault for deciding you needed to adopt a kid."

Bellamy smiled as he pictured his son with his dark brown curly hair bouncing around his face as he chased the poor pigeons in their local park. Oscar Blake. Aged 4. Adopted a year ago by married couple Bellamy and Gina Blake. Just thinking about that made Bellamy smile. He loved them with all his heart and wanted to do everything right. He wanted to see his son grow up with his father present, something Octavia and himself didn't have the opportunity to have. He had constantly thought about what the guard had said about knowing his real father, and it still bugged him. He would have to find out what that meant someday, but at the moment he wanted to spend time with Oscar. However he couldn't stop feeling the rush he got after being in a fight. They would have to work on that, Lexa and himself. They had become sparring buddies after Clarke found out she was pregnant, and had actually found they were of a similar ability.

Both Lexa and Bellamy had to work out their frustrations about the thirst they felt when they fought in Mount Weather. But it was going good, they had actually taken up Judo, along with Anya, Lorenzo and Raven.

Raven had finished her training to be a mechanic, finally passing the exam a year ago. When she did, all her friends threw one of those parties no one will ever be able to forget. It was just the close friends and family (not Abby though as she was still working and couldn't get the day off) who were allowed to attend, however Aden, Lena and Oscar had to be taken away because of the alcohol.  
They celebrated Raven's success and Octavia's decision to become a lawyer. She wanted to make a difference to people's lives. They all did. For Clarke, becoming an Art teacher meant that she was able to ignite the creative aspect of a child's future. Lexa would be the more academic teacher, teaching Mathematics.  
After killing Lincoln and destroying Mount Weather, Anya was able to go back to her old life. She was thankful for the feeling of belonging when she returned to society with Lena. Her daughter was becoming well adapted, and rarely used her training in martial arts. Bellamy smiled as he recalled Anya telling them about how Lena kicked some guy in the balls because he stole a chip from her.  
It also helped that Raven's family were good to them all. They had accepted Raven's sexuality; after a bit of persuading Carmen and Alejandro, they had been there for her. Lorenzo had also accepted Raven and Octavia as a couple. It helped that Lexa's sister was hot. Lorenzo had been hitting on Anya since they met. It wasn't even just physical attraction anymore, though. He was starting to connect with her, even though Anya was still in denial. Lena was becoming accustomed to having Lorenzo in her life too, as a paternal figure, and often persuaded her mother to go for it. Get herself out there.

Bellamy often reflected on the past few years. His life had moved so quickly. He had married the love of his life and they were looking after a child together. That in itself would be amazing, however he still had his powers. He could still do good. They _all_ could.

Bellamy shook his head and removed those thoughts from his head; he couldn't endanger his life anymore now that he had Oscar.

He made his way to the Sheriff's room. He shut the door behind him and sat down on one of the chairs lined up. He could never sit in Jake's chair; he wasn't that disrespectful.  
Bellamy opened the first case file and started reading it. About 2 minutes in he was bored. He reasoned for a minute - either read through this massive load of files normally and have less time with Oscar _or_ use his powers but risk being caught...

Bellamy smirked. What's the point in living if you don't take risks? He peeked over the folder to make sure no one was looking and then completed the files in lightning speed.

"Hey, Blake." The door swung open and Raven flopped herself into Jake's chair, making herself comfy as Bellamy tried to still his racing pulse.

"What?" Bellamy huffed, annoyed at the sudden interruption.

"Firstly," Raven started as she held up her hand to tick off her fingers, "I'm gonna pretend I didn't just feel you using your powers, you know I can sense it. Secondly, what is O's favourite song?"

Bellamy held up his hands, "Not my girlfriend. And please, you can't honestly think we don't notice the random storms that seem to follow Murphy around."

"See, I was wondering why he is always wet..." Raven said sarcastically, "But honestly, what is her song? I was thinking either Fall Out Boy or Bring Me The Horizon."

Bellamy rearranged the folders in his hands and placed the finished folders neatly on Jake's desk. He relaxed onto it again folded his arms, "The last time I checked it was Centuries or Irresistible. Why? What are you planning, Reyes?"

Raven let out a bark of laughter, "You think I'm gonna tell you? All these years you haven't been able to keep secrets unless it's for O's safety and now you want me to tell you how I plan t--" Raven clapped her hand over her mouth, looking at Bellamy with a wide-eyed expression, "Damn, Blake. Nearly."

Bellamy rolled his eyes and shook his head, "How's Lena? Is she ready for tonight?"

Raven nodded, "Anya had her go to bed at 7 last night so she will be able to manage the late night tonight."

"I can't wait!" Bellamy said, clapping his hands together.

 

"Shit! Shit shit shit shit... _SHIT!_ " Lexa chanted as she reached into the oven to grab the chicken before it became overcooked.

"Everything okay, Lexa?" Anya voice came through the door as Lexa tried her best to look less flustered than she was undoubtedly feeling.

She was cooking in a different household. Who could blame her? She was great at cooking. She always cooked for Clarke and Clarke always ate everything. She _was_ a good cook!

Anya pushed the door and entered into her kitchen, the aromatic spices immediately bombarding her nostrils with a practiced grace.

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be?" Lexa asked, blowing a loose piece of hair out of her face.

Anya rolled her eyes, "Monty and Jasper are here."

Lexa wiped her hands on a cloth and slung it over her shoulder, "I'm going to say hi."

She bounced out of the kitchen and into the living room, allowing herself to be tackled by Lena, who peppered her face with kisses.

"Hey!" Clarke spoke up, rising from her seat on the sofa and making her way over to the two, her hands on her hips, "Only I'm allowed to do that!"

"Clarkey!" Lena said, completely ignoring her comment and hugging her legs instead, "Where's Pauna?"

At her command, the chocolate Labrador bounded in and licked Lena's face, much to Anya's disgust. She liked dogs but not those that bothered her too much. But her daughter seemed to like them so she had to put up with their dog.  
Clarke laughed before realising Pauna could actually hurt Lena. Lexa helped her remove the dog from a laughing Lena. Lena loved Pauna so much, after all, she was the one who named him.

"Dinner!" Anya called and everyone made their way to the dining room.

On one side of the table sat Bellamy, Octavia, Raven, Clarke, and Lexa. Opposite them were Gina, Anya, Lorenzo, Monty, and Jasper. The kids would eat after, once everyone else had finished.  
The food was already laid out for everyone, the chicken placed in the middle, served with roasted potatoes and gravy. Nothing special, but what mattered was that they were together.  
Everyone tucked in as soon as Anya had sat down.

The meal was spent in a comfortable silence, only breaking to ask for more food. It wasn't awkward in the slightest, everyone was just enjoying their food. Lexa slumped on her chair, poking at the chicken. She was annoyed that it was slightly overcooked, but her mood changed when Clarke threaded their fingers together.  
Lexa allowed a small smile to grace her features, amazed by the fact that Clarke could tell when her mood was off.  
She rose from her seat, excusing herself from the table. She ran upstairs to the guest bedroom where her belongings were for the time being. She ruffled through her coat. Damn it, she forgot it! She ran a hand through her knotted hair in a calming manner. Everything was going to be fine, she just needed to remember where she put it. She started digging through her bag, emptying all its contents on to the bed.

"Lose something?" Anya asked, from the door.

Lexa wrung her hands nervously, "I uh...I lost it."

Anya smirked, "Oh, Lex. Why did I let you look after it yourself?"

Lexa started pacing the room, trying to think of places she might have forgotten it.  
Anya watched on until Lexa was near to her breaking point. As fun as it was to mess with her sister, she didn't want her to have a heart attack. Anya reached into her back pocket and removed a small velvet box, chucking it at Lexa.

"Oh my, thank you." Lexa said as she briefly hugged her sister before making her way back down to the rest of her friends.

Anya shook her head, smiling. Lexa had grown into a fine young woman, with a big heart. She still had a long way to go, but Anya was proud of her.

Lexa sprinted down the stairs, choosing to jump down the last few to cut out a few seconds. She couldn't wait any longer. As soon as she got in the room, Clarke knew something was wrong. She rose from her chair and hurried to her girlfriend's side. Lexa was panting now, with her hands resting on her knees as she tried to catch her breath; maybe it wasn't such a good idea to run down 2 flights of stairs.

"Babe?" Clarke said, worried at her girlfriend's state. The room went a tense silence.

Lexa straightened her back and smiled quickly, reassuringly. She held up a shaking hand, placing it on Clarke's cheek.

"I love you, Clarke." Lexa said, pressing a soft kiss on Clarke's cheek.  
The brunette held open her hand, revealing a small box. With trembling fingers, she opened it and revealed the most beautiful sapphire and silver engagement ring.  
Clarke covered her mouth in shock.

"W-Will you marry me?" Lexa asked quietly.

Clarke nodded, unable to form a coherent thought as tears started welling up in her eyes.

Lexa let out a huff of air, thankful that her new fiancée liked the ring. The ring. With fumbling fingers, she removed the ring from the box and slowly pushed it onto Clarke's finger.

Clarke let out a squeal of joy and kissed Lexa passionately, placing her hands on Lexa's hips. Lexa threaded her hands into Clarke's hair, getting lost in the kiss as it deepened. Eventually, the two had to remove themselves due to oxygen deprivation; it wasn't until then that they remembered they weren't the only one's in the room.

"Well, y'all just upstaged me." Raven said, rubbing her sweaty palms along her jeans, "Octavia, I just purchased an apartment for us. It is already furnished and we can move in whenever."

Octavia smiled, "Perfect."

Aden got up from playing with Lena and started tapping his phone violently.

_Goodbye Norma Jean_  
_Though I never knew you at all_

Clarke smiled, recognising the song instantly as Lexa's favourite song, Candle In The Wind. It was understandable, seeing as Elton John and Ed Sheeran were both amazing artists.

_You had the grace to hold yourself_  
_While those around you crawled_

Lexa grabbed Clarke's hand and wrapped her arm around Clarke's waist. Clarke placed her hand delicately on Lexa's shoulder. They looked into each other's eyes, moving perfectly with the music. Nothing was going to tear them apart. Raven and Octavia watched on, silently partying about Operation Clexa finally being completed.  
Eventually, the rest of the couples made their way to dance with Clarke and Lexa, with a few more upbeat songs. Aden and Lena joined in too, however Oscar was too tired. Anya sat the dance out, not particularly good at dancing.  
Lorenzo spotted her and quickly bound towards her. Her grabbed Anya's hand and pulled her up.

"Come on, An." Lorenzo said, "Have some fun."

Lena smirked, her eyes twinkling with mischief. She ran towards her mom and pushed her into Lorenzo.

Anya stumbled forward, colliding with Lorenzo's chest. Once she got her bearings back, she looked up to find she was merely inches away from Lorenzo's face. Her eyes darted to his lips as his tongue darted out to moisten them. He leaned in and Anya's eyes fluttered closed as he pressed his lips against her own.

"Finally." Raven huffed, holding her arm around Octavia's waist as Kiss Me by Ed Sheeran started playing. Oh, how convenient.

Bellamy placed a feather light kiss on top of Gina's forehead and hugged her.  
Lexa and Clarke kissed passionately.  
Anya and Lorenzo stared into each other's eyes, still trying to comprehend what had happened.  
Monty and Jasper hugged.  
Everyone was happy. They were all finally happy and content. This was the way it was meant to be. And they were stupid for thinking about vigilantism. That would never happen again.

 

Okay, 'never' is a _very_ strong word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap folks! Thank you all for reading, commenting, and leaving kudos, it was really motivating.  
> So what next? Maybe a SuperCorp Soulmates AU? Let me know what you think or if it would be better if it was a different ship because I honestly can't decide between SuperCorp or Stydia. Cheers,
> 
> \- Neha

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is always welcomed!
> 
> \- Neha


End file.
